Ah! My Monster Girls
by HotelKatz
Summary: A new arrival comes to the temple shortly after Keiichi and Belldandy move in...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

It had been a day since the monk had left. Tamiya and Otaki had brought over all of Keiichi's stuff. Keiichi was looking over his Beemer and doublecheckiing the repairs to the sidecar that Otaki did. Sure, Keiichi trusted Otaki's handiwork, but the Beemer was something personal to Keiichi.

Keiichi stopped when he heard a knock. He got up and turned around. At the entrance to the garage, (which was still a shed), was a woman with long black hair and dressed in a business suit that had a short skirt that showed off her legs.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith, I'm with the government. Are you the one that own the place?" The woman asked.

"A friend and I are just living here and looking over the place until the monk that lives here returns," Keiichi answered.

Ms. Smith thought about it for a few seconds before she shrugged and said, "Good enough. As for what I'm here for..."

-oOo-

Belldandy was in the middle of making lunch for herself and Keiichi when she heard Keiichi call out, "Bell, can you make enough for four people?"

"Alright!" Beldlandy called back. A smile came to here. She always did like a challenge and it had been a time since her cooking abilities had been challenged.

As she cooked more food. she listened in to Keiichi and the two guests as they entered the living room.

_'Let's see... There's Keiichi's footsteps... Footsteps belonging to guest... and... and... a large snake? That doesn't make sense...' _ Belldandy thought with a frown.

It didn't take long before she was done with lunch. So she put it all on a large tray and brought it to the dining room.

She was surprised to see Keiichi speaking with a black-haired woman and a red-haired lamia. The Lamia was wearing a white jacket and a red dress that looked cute on her. Looking down, Belldandy saw that there were several books were on the table. One of the books seemed to have information about something called 'the cultural exchange between species bill'.

"Ah you must be Belldandy! I'm Ms Smith and this is Miia." The woman said, gesturing to the Lamia. Before anyone could say anything, Ms. Smith's cellphone rang. She picked it up. "Smith here."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." She said before hanging up and putting away her phone. She looked at Keiichi as she grabbed some of the food and said, "I'll check back in a day or two. Remember to read the books I've given you, Morisato."

"Will do," Keiichi said, before Ms. Smith left. He looked over at Belldandy and said, " I guess you didn't need to make four... Sorry..."

"It's alright," Belldandy said ,as she placed the food on the table. _'Whoever Ms. Smith was, she seemed either overworked or dislikes work...'_

"Miia is going to live here because I've agreed to be her host and also..." Keiichi said, trailing off when he noticed that Miia was slightly shivering. "Ah! Let me go get you a few blankets."

"No, it's alright, you don't have..." Miia said before Keiichi left the room to go find some blankets among some of the packed boxes in one of the storage rooms. She quietly said to herself, "Wow... he's nicer than he looks..."

"Yes, he is. I'm glad I've met him," Belldandy said, surprising Miia.

"You've got some good ears... " Miia muttered. She then looked around. "This is a nice place. Keiichi said something about looking after it because a monk left to go on a journey?

Belldandy nodded. "That is true."

"So you and Keiichi... Are you two dating?" Miia asked. There was a bit of resignation in her voice, as if she expected a certain answer.

"Uhm, no. We're not dating, he just wanted me by his side," Belldandy answered with a slight shrug. The feeling that she just done something wrong started to go through Belldandy when Miia started to get a cat-like smile on her face.

"That's very interesting..." Miia said, nodding to herself as her smile grew bigger and bigger. Keiichi walked in at the moment.

"I found the blankets..." Keiichi said as he headed towards Miia with some blankets in his arms. He stopped when Belldandy quickly stood up.

Belldandy watched as Keiichi put the blankets on Miia's tail. The norn's jaw tightened as she watched the Lamia shake her hips a bit when he was right behind her, briefly drawing his attention to her bum.

"I-If you need anything, just ask me or Belldandy..." Keiichi said, blushing a bit.

"So, Keiichi... Could you tell me a bit about the city here?" Miia asked.

"Well, everyone is pretty friendly. Belldandy and I go to Nekomi Tech..." Keicihi said. After looking shocked for a moment, he grimaced a bit before saying, "Ah, that's something to bring up with Ms. Smith about."

"What?" Miia asked, tilting her head a bit in curiosity.

"About if you should be enrolled in Nekomi, Miia..." Keiichi muttered. _'And Belldandy as well...'_

"About that..." Miaa said as she reached down and picked up her purse. She took out a few things and placed them on the table. "Ms. Smith enrolled me there before she brought me here."

Belldandy clasped her hands together as she said, "Ah, that was nice of her!"

Miia nodded, smiling a little bit. Belldandy reached over to the pile of the books, picked one up, and began reading it.

"So what brings you here?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, after hearing about the cultural exchange program, I decided that'd it'd be kinda fun and interesting to enroll in it," Miia explained. " My mom was a bit worried about it, but she's kinda clingy."

Belldandy tried to pay attention, but was too engrossed in the book at the moment.

_'So among the things that are banned between humans and the monster species are fights and sexual relations. The monster species have to stay with their hosts when they go out...' _Belldandy thought. She paused and rubbed her chin a little bit. _'Do... Do goddesses count as a monster species in the eyes of the humans on this Earth? Does it mean that I have to follow the rules in this book?'_

Another thought hit Belldandy.

_'The restrictions on Keiichi... they're kind of like the rules with the exchange program_, _But there's a big difference. I know about the rules in this book and will choose to follow them, just to be on the safe side...'_ Belldandy thought, as guilt hit her in the heart like a dagger. _'I can't quite say the same about Keiichi...'_

Looking over at a picture that had a human warrior that seemed like he was from Dragon Quest standing over a beaten Lamia with an X over the picture, The norn thought, _'It's kind of funny, most of the other gods and goddesses speak of being equal with other races, but when time comes to show it, they instead act like everyone but gods and demons are foolish children in need of guidance... It never really hit me until now...'_

Looking at Miia and Keiichi, Belldandy saw that Keiichi had apparently told something amusing, going by how he looked a bit sheepish and was rubbing the back of his head, while Miia was laughing a little. The Norn's fingers curled a bit tighter around the edges of the book.

"Yeah, so my dad decided that because that prank, I should put my time and energy into taking care of a beemer. I still have it to this day..." Keiichi said.

_'It looks like I missed something important...' _Belldandy thought as she put the book down.

"Keiichi, is it possible for me to join you on your beemer the next time you ride it?" Miia asked.

After glancing a little bit at her covered tail, Keiichi frowned a little. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it'd be safe."

"Oh..." Miia quietly muttered, looking at hr tail with a sad look.

Belldandy felt a bit conflicted at that moment. One part of her wanted to console Miia. The other part was cheerfully hissing, "Yes!"

"But I'll look into getting a car. Otaki and Tamiya would be a big help there," Keiichi said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. When Miia smiled, he smiled as well. "I just gotta make sure they don't decide to see the car as their baby..."

Miia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Otaki and Tamiya are my Sempais in the Auto club. They are also big gearheads, to the point where if we were in some horror movie, there would be no worry about the cars breaking down," Keiichi explained.

Miia nodded as she said, "Ah, I think I understand! Speaking of movies, is it possible that we could go see one when we go out, either today or tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll all go," Keiichi replied as he looked at Belldandy. "We just have to decide if today or tomorrow would be a good day to go about town."

"Yes, Shall we check the newspaper or call?" Belldandy asked.

Keiichi thought about it for a moment before answering, "Let's have it be a surprise, Bell."

Belldandy nodded as she thought, _'For some reason, I'm getting the slight urge to stay between Keiichi and Miia when we go to the movie theater._'

"Sooo... Today or tomorrow?" Miia asked.

"Tomorrow. I still have some stuff to unpack and we probably have to get your room ready," Keiichi answered.

Seeing a bit of an Urd-like lewdful gleam in Miia's eyes, Belldandy quickly said, "I'll help Miia get her room ready. She might have a few thigns that she doesn't want you to see, Keiichi."

"Oh, okay, Bell. Thanks, I guess..." Keiichi said as he went back to eating.

Miia looked like she just sucked on something sour as she said, "Yeah... Thanks..."

Miia wanted to say that she didn't mind if Keiichi looked though her things, but a part of her told her that restraint would help her against Belldandy in winning Keiichi's heart.

-oOo-

After Lunch was eaten, Keiichi and Belldandy helped Miia bring her things into one of the empty rooms.

"Well, is that all?" Keiichi asked, as he placed the last bag in Miia's new room.

Miia opened her mouth to answer, but Belldandy beat her to answering,"Yes, I think it is."

"Miia?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, We got all the bags hat I brought," Miia said with a cheerful smile that she hoped would catch Keiichi's heart.

"Ah good. I'm off to unpack," Keiichi said before he left the room.

Once the two women were alone, Miia looked at Belldandy and asked, "So why don't you have anything to unpack?"

Belldandy laughed a little. "I wasn't expecting to stay for a long time, so I guess I'm still waiting for some of them to come here."

Miia frowned as she took a deep breath. As she started to unpack her shirts, she said, "Well, if you need to, I guess I can let you borrow some of my clothes until your things come. But what do you mean, you weren't expecting to stay for a long time?"

"Keiichi wanted me to be by his side, so I will until he doesn't want me to," Belldandy said, as she began to unpack a bag containing Miia's skirts.

Miia's face slightly scrunched in confusion as she thought about Belldandy's words.

"Something about that either doesn't make sense or I'm missing something..." Miia muttered to herself as she was putting her shirts into a dresser. A thought occurred to her as she slowly turned to face Belldandy. The Lamia studied the norn every so often when she had the chance, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Other than the blue marks on Belldandy's face, Miia wasn't able to find anything during the time the two were putting away Miia's things.

"Well, I think that's all... Do you need anymore help?" Belldandy asked.

Miia looked around her room before she said, "No, we got everything."

"Alright," Belldandy replied before she headed to the door. She paused and asked, "I probably should have asked this before lunch, but are you allergic to any kind of foods or have a preference for anything?"

Miia thought for a few seconds before she answered with, "I like meat and fish, but don't care much for vegetables."

Belldandy nodded, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind when I make dinner."

"Thanks, Belldandy," Miia said before Belldandy nodded and left.

After looking around her room to check if Belldandy misplaced anything, Miia decided to look around the temple to pass the time. When she passed by Keiichi's room, she saw that he was still unpacking his stuff, but was also sorting them while grumbling. She also noticed that Belldandy wasn't in sight.

"Keiichi, Belldandy and I finished unpacking my stuff. So do you need any help?" Miia asked, hoping he'd say yes.

He waved no at her as he said, "No, I got it. Besides, Tamiya and Otaki misplaced a lot of my stuff when they packed it. But if you want, I set the TV up in the living room if you want to watch anything."

Miia frowned a little bit.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to look around. If you change your mind, let me know!" Miia said with a smile, winking a little when Keiichi glanced at her.

"If I do, I'll let either you or Bell know," Keiichi said before going back to unpacking and sorting his things.

Miia's smile got a bit fake as she realized that Belldandy had come by and asked if Keiichi needed any help.

_'Ah well... She got refused, just as I did...'_ Miia thought as she wandered outside. Once outside, she enjoyed the heat from the sun. _'I needed this. It's a touch too cold inside...'_

When she neared the little forest, Miia thought she heard someone... singing?

_'Whoever it is, they're pretty good...' _ Miia thought as she quietly snuck towards the location of the person singing.

In a small grove, Miia found Belldandy was singing to a group of animals.

But what shocked Miia was that there was a semi-transparent angel that was coming out of Belldandy's back.

The small gasp of surprise from Miia made Belldandy stop singing and look at Miia.

"You're not human. What are you?" Miia asked as a part of her debated about going back to protect Keiichi from Belldandy.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.

I thank Webmonkey44 for thinking up the name of the fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy thought about Miia's question for a few moments before the Norn said, "I am Belldandy, Goddess First class, second category, unlimited license ."

Miia looked at Holy Bell and Belldandy with some fear, switching between the two as she tried to come up with a response. Finally she glared at Belldandy and said, "I don't care what or who you claim to be, if you go and hurt my host, You're gonna-"

She stopped when Belldandy closed her eyes and waved in a dismissive manner.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. He wished for me to be by his side forever," Belldandy stated as she opened her eyes and gently smiled at Miia. "Holy Bell, You may return."

The angel nodded before she vanished inside of Belldandy's back.

Feeling a bit less nervous, Miia asked, "So her name was Holy Bell?"

Belldandy nodded.

"What are your intentions towards Keiichi?" Miia asked as she crossed her arms to look more imposing.

"To fulfill the contract of the wish." Belldandy answered. Before Miia could ask anther question, Belldandy asked, "Before you ask any more, What are your intentions towards Keiichi?"

Miia backed away a little bit before she looked away, scratched her chin a little bit as she muttered, "Well... Uh..."

Still smiling, Belldandy tilted her head a bit as the animals around her left the clearing.

Miia took a deep breath to hopefully calm the rest of her nerves. She looked at Belldandy, placed her hands on her hips and said, "I intend on living here and Maybe I'll fall in love with the guy."

Belldandy then looked worried for a moment as she said,"But the wish-"

Miia chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I won't try to kick you away from his side. We might need a nanny if we have kids," Miia said with a smirk.

A brief, yet strong wind blew through the clearing as Belldandy's concerned look was replaced by a determined one.

"Is that so?" Belldandy asked as she stood up.

"Yup. Is that the same on your end?" Miia asked as Belldandy walked towards her.

"I'll need to think about it..." Belldandy said as she walked by Miia. "And speak with Keiichi about something..."

Miia half-expected Belldandy to try and stomp on her tail. So when the Norn didn't, the Lamia was a bit impressed.

"About what?" Miia asked as she followed Belldandy. Belldandy began to walk faster, but Miia was able to catch up.

"Something that I would feel more comfortable talking with him about than you," Belldandy answered. She grew a bit impressed as Miia was able to catch up with her.

"You sure about that?" Miia asked.

"Yes, Miia. Don't worry" Belldandy replied as she entered the temple and turned a corner.

Miia frowned, but shrugged before she went off to the shed that was being used as a garage. She thought, _'Might as well take a look around the spot where we met.'_

-oOo-

Keiichi had unpacked a photo album when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw a slightly concerned Belldandy. He asked, "What's wrong Bell?"

She stepped in side and closed the door. After taking a breath to calm her nerves, she asked,"Why didn't you talk to me about letting Miia come to live here?"

Keiichi looked down, looking a bit ashamed. He then looked Belldandy in the eyes and said in a slightly regretful tone, " I guess I'm a pushover... Let me explain what had happened..."

-oOo-

"_I'm Ms. Smith. I am a cultural exchange coordinator for the Extraspecies Exchange Program."The Black-haired woman said. "And you are?"_

"_Keiichi Morisato," Keiichi replied._

"_If its not any trouble, could you please host someone? You seem like a pretty trustworthy guy," Ms. Smith said._

"_Are you sure? This place is-" Keiichi said as he stood up from looking over his beemer._

"_This place is perfect for her. Lots of room, plenty of friendly people around. I've been having a hard time trying to find a good home for her. Most places either don't have the room or the place just doesn't seem right. I'm sure you understand that," Ms. Smith said. "I've heard some things from a few bystanders about you and someone else trying to find a spot to live the other day.'_

_Keiichi rubbed the back of his head as he remembered how hard it was to find a place to live after he and Belldandy were thrown out of the dorm._

_Then another thought came to him. A quick glance at gave off the feeling that she was a government agent. Government agent plus Belldandy not being human plus him refusing to help Ms. Smith equaled problems down the line. Big problems._

_'I guess it's a good thing Belldandy probably has her papers in order. Though it is kinda odd that no one was with her when she appeared. Maybe because she has some sorta weird powers, she sent in the confirmation stuff when she did that wish granting thing?' Keiichi thought. 'Better not ask Smith at the moment and check in with Belldandy later, probably after Miia goes to sleep.'_

_He felt a hand on hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ms. Smith with a bit of a guilty-sad look._

"_Look, the monster you'd be hosting is a cheerful girl. I'd host her, but I don't have a big enough apartment and new places are hard to find. There's also the fact I'm a cultural exchange coordinator puts a damper on it as well," Ms. Smith explained._

_Keiichi took a deep breath and then said, "I'd like to talk with her for a little bit, if that's alright with you."_

_Ms. Smith seemed to cheer up a bit as she said, "Sure, just stay here and I'll bring her over."_

_Keiichi waited a little while before Ms. Smith came back with a red-haired woman, who was wearing a cute dress. Keiichi was briefly surprised when he noticed her lower half, which was a long red tail. _

_'Huh, seems like mostly muscle...' Keiichi thought._

"_Keiichi, this is Miia. Miia, this is Keiichi, your host," Ms. Smith said, as she gestured to the ones she was referring to. _

"_H-Hello..." Miia said, seeming a bit nervous. She was looking down and briefly glancing up at Keiichi as she playing a little bit with the fringes of her dress._

"_Hello, Miia.," Keiichi said, as he smiled, hoping that would let her know that he was harmless. He looked at his watch for a moment. "It's nearing lunch time, would the two of you like to join us?_

_That seemed to work, as she seemed to calm down enough to keep her head up, but she was still playing with the fringes of her dress._

"_Ah yes, the person that you were with the other day..." Ms. Smith asked, looking a touch concerned._

"_Her name's Belldandy. I kinda would need to talk it over with her before I make any decisions," Keiichi said. "Though she's kind enough to say yes, She's helpful like that."_

"_That's good to hear. " Ms Smith said, as she put a hand on Miia back to help guide her._

_'I hope I don't get in trouble with the monk when he gets back... ' Keiichi thought. His eyes widened as they entered the living room. 'That's right, he allowed us to stay out of the kindness of his heart...'_

_As they sat down, Keiichi said, "Y'know, I'm still not very sure about it though. Technically speaking we are also guests that the monk took in because we had nowhere else to stay, so I know her position very well. But I still don't know if I have the right to take the decision myself, as I don't own the temple."_

_Ms. Smith raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You sure about that? If the monk took you in, then I don't suppose that he would refuse to help her as well. Besides, eeren't you saying something about asking someone if it'd be alright if Miia stays here?"_

"_Well, that may be true... __I could if you think that'd be best..." Keiichi said as he started to stand up._

_Miia looked over at Ms. Smith with a bit of worry._

_Ms. Smith waved her hand in a dismissive way at Keiichi as she said, "No, I'm sure it'd be okay. If you agree to host her, you can count on me pulling a few strings to keep you here until the monk returns. That way you can formally own the place for the time being, so that not only you can make all those decisions for yourself, but also remain here in case anyone tries to force you out."_

_Having a brief nightmare fantasy of his bad luck somehow attracting a person spiteful enough wanting to force Keiichi out of the temple with a lack of legal documentation because Belldandy deciding to stay with him, Keiichi shivered. After all he did notice the jealous looks he got whenever he was on the campus with her. "Alright, I'll let Miia stay..."_

_-oOO_

"And that's when you came in, Belldandy," Keiichi said, looking a bit guilty.

Belldandy thought about it for a few moments before she said, "It's alright, Keiichi. I would have done the same thing in your place."

That seemed to cheer up Keiichi a bit, though he still seemed like he felt guilty.

"Thanks, Bell, I guess I needed to hear that, Keiichi said. Belldandy smiled, further cheering him up.

"Keiichi, go take a break and walk around outside. You deserve it." Belldandy said before she walked out of the room.

Keiichi shrugged before deciding to do as Belldandy requested. As he walked around outside, he began to cheer up a little bit more. Then he spotted Miia stand outside the shed, looking at his Beemer.

"Uh, Miia? What are you looking at?"" Keiichi asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh, just your motorcycle?" Miia asked, sounding a bit uncertain as she pointed at Keiichi's Beemer. "I think you said the model was the... BMW R50/5?"

Keiichi nodded, smiling a bit.

"Yup, Glad you remembered, Miia," Keiichi said.

"Are you going to work on it? I'd like to watch..." Miia asked as she slithered out of the way.

Keiichi looked up and off to the side as he scratched his cheek while thought about it. On one hand, he had been in the middle of an inspection when Ms. Smith came.

On the other hand, he kinda needed a break from unpacking and his beemer inspection.

After making a decision, Keiichi said, "Maybe in a little bit. I kinda was taking a break from unpacking."

"Oh, okay... I don't mind just sitting down..." Miia said as Keiichi walked over to a tree and sat down. Before he could react, she slithered over to sit by him. She then leaned a little bit on him.

Keiichi stared at her with a bit of a blush forming.

"Oh-okay..." Keiichi muttered.

The two then chatted about their classes at NIT. For the most part, it seemed like they'd be sharing at least one class each day.

-oOo-

Some time later, Belldandy had finished making Dinner. Both the knowledge of Heaven and some of the guides were pretty helpful. Lamias tended to like meat, though fish was a very close second.

Keiichi and Miia came into the kitchen, just as Belldandy was about to bring out the first plate of food.

"May we help?" Miia asked sweetly.

Ignoring the feeling that Miia was trying something, Belldandy answered, "That'd be great!"

So Keiichi and Miia helped Belldandy helped set the table. As Miia placed the bowl of rice on the table, Belldandy kept thinking, _'I should be pleased. Why aren't I?'_

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd also like to thank vanagandr for re-writing a part to make it better and IdiAmeanDada for pointing out that Keiichi hasn't met Aoshima yet.

And a thanks to Gamera86 for pointing out I used a wrong word.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Upon hearing her alarm clock, Miia woke up and stretched. She looked towards the window and saw that it was still a bit dark out.

_'Huh...Forgot to set the clock to this time zone... Place is a bit colder than back home... Could stay in bed for a little bit more...' _Miia thought as she shut off her alarm clock and began to get dressed.

An idea came to her and it made her smile.

"I wonder if Keiichi is up..." Miia muttered to herself as she slithered out of her room and towards Keiichi's room. She did so silently, so that Belldandy wouldn't wake up. She lightly knocked on Keiichi's door and asked, "Keiichi... Keiichi... You up yet?"

No response. Miia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she realized that she would have to wait.

_'So I have to wait... No problem, it probably won't be long before he wakes up, anyhow...' _ Miia thought as she leaned against a wall. She yawned as she stretched a little bit.

A few minutes later, she curled up on the ground and was asleep. It was a bit of a deep sleep as she didn't wake up when a door slid open.

Keiichi took a few steps out of his room when he noticed Miia was sleeping besides his door.

"Wha... Miia? Did you have a rough night?" Keiichi asked as he got on his knees and shook Miia's shoulders a little bit to rouse her awake.

That seemed to be a mistaken Keiichi's opinion, as soon as he shook her shoulder, Miia seemed to detect him as a heat source. He barely could back away before Miia wrapped herself around him. She happily muttered, "Warm..."

Keiichi's arms were pinned to his sides by her long tail. His legs were also immobilized by Miia's tail. His face was half-covered by her chest.

"Miia! Wake up!" Keiichi uttered, trying to shake himself free. All his efforts seemed to do was making Miia wrap around him tighter.

Then Keiichi heard something that made him know that the situation would get worse in a hurry.

"Keiichi, are you up?"

_'Crap...' _Keiichi thought as Belldandy stepped into view.

"Kei... Chi..." Belldandy said before her eyes dulled as soon as she saw Keiichi and Miia on the floor.

Keiichi didn't even get to say anything before a wave of magic burst forth from Belldandy, creating cracks and tears in the walls and throwing Miia and Keiichi a few feet away from her. The burst did have an effect of waking Miia up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Miia loudly said in a panic as she half-unwrapped herself from Keiichi.

"What are you doing, Miia?" Keiichi asked, as he began to crawl out of Miia's embrace.

"Keiichi? Wha... Oh... " Miia trailed off before she crawled a bit away from Keiichi, letting him stand up. "I... I woke up early and came by to see if you were awake... Guess I wasn't as awake as I thought... "

"Well, the weather is a bit chilly still..." Keiichi replied, dusting off his pants "So why did you wrap around me?"

Miia smiled in a mischievous way as she said, "Well, you were warm."

_'I guess that's a complement...' _Keiichi thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at Belldandy, who didn't seem to register the world around her, going by the frozen look on her face. He reach out for her and asked, "Bell...?"

That seemed to shake Belldandy out of her worried state. Blinking a few times, she asked, "Keiiichi, Miia, what were the two of you doing?"

"I fell asleep outside his door and when he tried to wake me up, I kinda... wrapped around him to warm myself up..." Miia said, looking away and down at the floor to avoid looking at Belldandy.

"Yeah, it was just an accident... I'll look around the temple and see what places I can fix up to make it warmer, before I go out to see Ms. Smith," Keiichi said.

Both Miia and Belldandy looked at Keiichi with a look of surprise.

"Wha-Why?" Miia asked.

"To see about getting you transportation to NIT. You're a bit too big to ride on my Beemer," Keiichi answered, looking a bit ashamed for bringing that up again.

While Miia got a bit depressed at hearing that and Belldandy felt a unexpected feeling of schadenfreude for the same, both of them asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

As soon as both had finished, the two ladies looked at each other. Miia looked at Belldandy with a touch of jealously, while Belldandy looked at Miia with a look of surprise.

Keiichi didn't catch that, as he had turned away and was heading to the watercloset.

"No, due to not being able to take Miia with me, it doesn't seem right to leave her alone. So Bell, can you stay with her?" Keiichi asked.

"Alright, I will," Belldandy answered.

-oOo-

A short time later, the three were eating breakfast.

"So how long you think you'll be out, Keiichi?" Miia asked, taking her time eating because breakfast was rice and some vegetables. Meat and fish were more of her preference.

"A few hours, maybe a bit more, depending on how the meeting goes," Keiichi answered. _'Huh, Miia's eating kinda slowly. Either she doesn't like vegetables or she's not feeling well because she slept in the hallway...'_

Eventually, he asked, "Is everything alright, Miia?"

She had been looking at her food, deep in thought about what to do once Keiichi left the temple. She looked up once she realized that Keiichi had been speaking to her. "Hn?"

"Is everything alright?" Keiichi asked looking concerned. Belldandy also looked concerned.

"Oh, I am. I'm just debating about if I want to go back to sleep or not after breakfast," Miia answered.

"Maybe you should. If you do, I think we have some spare blankets you can use," Belldandy suggested.

"I'll think about it," Miia replied.

-oOo-

Before Keiichi could leave the temple, Belldandy handed a messenger bag over to Keiichi.

"You might need this. You never know if you need to carry something," Belldandy said.

"You sure?" Keiichi asked, looking a bit unsure. Belldandy nodded. "Okay, Bell, I'll trust you on this."

Sometime later, Keiichi arrived at a cafe where Ms. Smith said she would meet him at. It was near the building where she worked.

He walked in and saw that she was sitting down at a table. She waved for him to sit down. He did so as she asked, "So how's Miia?"

"She's alright, though I've only known her for a day. Can't really get an opinion of a person just from one day," Keiichi answered as a large cardboard box managed to get inside the cafe. Due to the 'Nissan' name on the box, most of the people assumed it was either a prank or part of a prank of the Auto Club of NIT, so most ignored it, hoping it would go away.

Ms. Smith smile seemed to get a bit brighter. _'Person. Not 'monster', not 'Youkai', not 'snake person', but 'person'. I made a good choice picking him.'_

"That's good to hear. So what did you need to speak with me about?" Ms. Smith asked before she drank the cup of coffee she bought. Before Keiichi could speak, Ms. Smith smiled at her coffee as she said, "You oughta try the coffee here..."

"Maybe some other time..." Keiichi replied.

"If you says so..." Ms. Smith answered. A couple of snake-like eyes looked at the two from the handle hole of the cardboard box.

"Oh... So speaking of Miia, I'm going to need to arrange some transportation for Miia for her classes at NIT..." Keiichi said.

Ms. Smith rubbed her chin for a little bit before she replied with, "Oh, that... Well, Some of the allowance you get for taking in Miia can be used to pay for a Van you can use. Depending on how long you are a host to Miia, you might wind up owning the van."

Seeing Keiichi's confused expression, Ms. Smith asked, "You didn't read the brochures and guides I gave you, didn't you?"

"I... did, but there wasn't any mention of an allowance..." Keiichi muttered, looking a bit sheepish.

Ms. Smith made a 'Hn' noise, before she said, "Well, it's in one of them... It's not like I..."

Ms. Smith's eyes widened before she reached over and began to rummage through a bag she brought with her. Keiichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Finally, Ms. Smith brought out a pamphlet and asked, "Do you have one of these?"

Keiichi shook his head.

"Shoot... Look, if anyone asks, I gave this to you when I gave the other stuff, got it?" Ms. Smith said as she handed the pamphlet over.

"If you say so..." Keiichi said as he took the pamphlet, unzipped the messenger bag and put it inside. Unknown to Keiichi, the Mini-Belldandy inside of the bag hid under a towel to stay out of sight. When she sensed that Keiichi's attention went back to Ms. Smith, Mini-Bell crawled out from underneath the towel and noticed the pamphlet.

_'Huh... So Ms. Smith really is like Urd in how lazy they can be...'_ Mini-Bell thought as she went back to hiding. Due to being a goddess at even this size, she was using a spell to make sure she heard whatever Keiichi was saying. She technically was keeping her promise, most of her was still at the temple.

-oOo-

"_I'm going to take a nap..." Miia said after Keiichi left. _

"_Do you need some more blankets?" Belldandy asked, not seeing the growing smile on Miia's face._

"_Sure, where are they?" Miia asked._

"_They're either in the closet at the end of the hall or still in one of the boxes that Keiichi's friend brought over," Belldandy said as she walked past Miia. "Follow me."_

_after she and Miia got a few blankets, Miia had asked to be left alone while she slept. Belldandy thought it was odd, but decided to do as Miia had asked._

_About half an hour later, Miia had snuck out the window in her room and went into the room that had the boxes that Keiichi's former dorm had brought over. After emptying one of the larger ones, Miia decided to follow after Keiichi._

-oOo-

"So what kinda van are you talking about, Ms. Smith?" Keiichi asked.

"One of the ones that had been donated to us. I think it's a Volkswagon Microbus, one of the ones from the sixies," Ms. Smith said, before taking another sip of her coffee.

_'Well, Otaki and Tamiya would have a ball helping me keep it working, so parts wouldn't be much of a problem. They'd also probably help alter it to help Miia fit into it better,'_ Keiichi thought. "I got a question. Am I allowed to alter the microbus to allow Miia to fit into it better?"

Ms. Smith rubbed her chin before she said, "Well, it it works and isn't a major alternation, you might get paid big time for it by a few companies."

Keiichi nodded, "That's good to hear, then..."

"Anything else?" Ms. Smith asked. Keiichi shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I have to go pick up some insulation for Miia's room," Keiichi said as he stood up.

"Ah, good luck with that," Ms. Smith replied before taking another sip of her coffee.

Keiichi briefly stopped at the cardboard box and stared at it. Inside of the box, Miia grew nervous. Eventually, Keiichi walked past it, muttering to himself, "_The guys really have to stop their pranks..."_

Miia let out a sigh of relief before deciding to head back to the temple. It might not be long before Belldandy discovered that the extra blankets were being used as a dummy to fool her into thinking that Miia was still there and asleep.

Ms. Smith looked at the person serving the coffee. She frowned a little bit as she thought to herself, _'Guy looks familiar...'_

She got up and walked over to the server and asked"Hey, do I know you?"

The server looked at her and said, "I'm Kimihito Kurusu."

"I think I know you from somewhere else..." Ms. Smith said.

"Going by your talk with the guy you were with, I applied to be a host in the exchange program. I'm currently waiting for a response," Kimihito answered.

"Oh... Just checking..." Ms. Smith said before she left the cafe.

-oOo-

After getting the insulation , a heater for Miia's room, and a few other things, Keiichi arrived back at the temple. After putting his beemer back in the make-shift garage, Keiichi made his way to the temple building. Before he opened the door, he noticed a video that was hidden besides the door. He picked it up and checked the cover.

The cover looked a bit risque and had the title, _'Sexy Sister No. 1' _on it.

_'One of the guys must have left it for me, knowing it'd get me into trouble with Belldandy and Miia...'_ Keiichi thought as he hid the video in the bag, planning on getting rid of it later.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.


	4. The elder sister enters

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi walked by his room and placed his bag half in his room before he went off to go look for Belldandy. As he walked away from his room, Mini-Belldandy peeked out of her hiding place in the bag. Due to having some of his materials for his classes, Mini-Belldandy never noticed the video. Once Keiichi turned a corner and was no longer in sight, she flew off to re-join her main self.

It didn't take long for Mini-Belldandy to do so, as Belldandy was reading one of Keiichi's motorcycle magazines at the side of the temple on a wooden porch near a door. She blinked a few times as she absorbed the memories of her little spy.

"Ah, there you are, Bell. I have good news," Keiichi said as he was hanging slightly out of a window near her.

"How was the meeting with Ms. Smith?" Belldandy asked as she placed the magazine down.

"I'll tell you about it as soon as I get outside…" Keiichi said as he went back into the window. A few seconds later, he sat down besides Belldandy.

"Before you tell me, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your magazines to read while you were out," Belldandy said, gesturing to the magazine besides her.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Keiichi said, waving his hand in a way that let her know that he didn't mind. '_Better those magazines than my other ones…. Come to think of it, I probably need to hide those better_. _Maybe behind a drawer...'_

"So how did the meeting with Ms. Smith go?" Belldandy asked, looking a bit relieved that she didn't upset Keiichi.

"Well, Ms. Smith is looking into getting us a Volkswagon Microbus for us. She also forgot to tell us when she first came here that we'd be getting some money for taking in Miia. That's where the money for the Microbus will be coming from," Keiichi explained as he leaned back. "If the microbus is unable to fit Miia inside it, I bet Tamiya and Otaki will help mod it to let her fit inside."

"That's good to know!" Belldandy said cheerfully.

Looking at the motorcycle magazine, Keiichi asked, "So did you find anything interesting in the magazine?"

Belldandy rubbed her chin for a moment before she said, "There was an article on electric vs. Gas. It got me thinking that I could use a spell or two to recharge it when it's low on power."

Keiichi looked at the ground for a few seconds before he looked at her.

"That does sound interesting and would cut down on fuel costs, but how much of a drain would recharging it be on you?" Keiichi asked, tapping his fingers on the wood porch the two were on.

"It depends on how big the battery is," Belldandy answered.

"I see… So we would need to run a few tests or something… Unless you can tell beforehand how much a spell can take out of you. Can you, though?" Keiichi asked with a slight look of concern on his brow.

"I have a diagnostic spell that can guess at it. It's been pretty accurate," Belldandy answered. She then started to look around.

"Is something wrong?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy stood up.

"I thought I heard something…" Belldandy asked as she still was looking around. "It's either in the temple or around it."

"Let's look around for it," Keiichi said, thinking that because Belldandy was a goddess, her hearing would be better than his. "Who will check on Miia?"

"I will and I will wake her up. It's about time to, anyways," Belldandy said before she quickly walked inside.

Keiichi scratched his head for a moment while trying to figure out why Belldandy seemed slightly rude, but shrugged before he began to check around the outside of the temple.

-oOo-

_A few moments after Keiichi had left his bag…_

Miia was humming a song that she had overheard while she had been sneaking back to the temple. She had hoped to speak with him first before Belldandy, so she had been secretly following after him after he had entered the temple. Spotting Keiichi's bag at his door, she briefly looked in it because it was open.

"_Sexy Sister No. 1_?" Miia muttered to herself as she picked it up. Reading the back, she frowned a little bit. "Guess it shouldn't be surprising that stuff like this exists in the human world…"

As she was putting the video back in the bag, an idea hit her and her frown vanished.

"Then again, this can prove… informative…" Miia muttered with a smile as she went to the storage room where Keiichi had his Tv and Betamax. He had told her and Belldandy over dinner that he was going to keep it there while he was unpacking his things.

Before she entered, she looked around. Spotting no one, she went in the storage room and closed the door. Remembering the instructions one of the agents told her while she was in a hotel room waiting waiting to meet a new host, that Miia turned on the TV and the Betamax. After putting the volume to a low setting, she took the tape out of its case and put it in the Betamax.

-oOo-

As Miia pressed play, someone in heaven that was in front of a television was looking at a computer panel. The panel read, _female mortal detected._

'_I was certain that Bell's client was a guy...'_ The person thought. She checked a nearby sheet of paper. "Yup. Client was a dude. Guess this means I can have some fun with whoever watching the video…"

The person smiled as she fiddled with the extra dials on her specially made Television to alter the the content on the tape.

-oOo-

Miia watched as the screen flickered for a few seconds.

"This isn't what I thought it'd be… Maybe someone put in the wrong tape?" Miia muttered before the screen settled on the image of a well in a forest.

Miia tilted her head a little as she saw hands rise out of the well and grip its side to pull up their owner.

"I think… I recognise this…That attendant at the hotel said this was supposed to be scary?" Miia said to herself.

A person rose out of the well. Their head was looking down, letting their long wet platinum hair obscure their face. They were wearing a torn white robe. The only other features the Lamia could see that the woman was barefoot and had bronze skin. The person then finished climbing out of the well.

"I don't get it. It's just someone climbing out of a well and walking towards the camera. Sure, their movements are a bit off, but so are golem's," Miia said before giving a disappointed huff. She reached for the remote and said, "I got better things to do, so time to turn this off."

The person had just started to put their fingers through the TV when they heard what Miia had said. The person's head shot up and their hair parted enough to reveal a panicked eye.

"Wait, no! Give me a sec-" The person said before Miia turned off the Television and Betamax. The person was shot out of the Television and hit Miia's head with their own, knocking the two of them out cold.

Even though the person was wet, their body still was warm, so Miia's unconscious body wrapped around it.

A few seconds later, Belldandy opened the door and looked inside the storage room. She blinked a few times before she recognised who Miia was wrapped around.

'_What's Urd doing here? I hope there isn't a problem...' _Belldandy thought as she studied the scene. When she noticed that Urd was wearing a wet white robe the revealed a little too much for the Norn of the present's liking, she then thought, '_Then again, sometimes it depends on the problem.'_

Belldandy then slowly closed the door and headed outside. Once outside, she looked around before she called out, "Keiichi, I found out what it was!"

"I'm coming over there, Bell!" Keiichi called out before he walked over to her. "I was checking the forest nearby for whatever you had heard."

"That's okay, I discovered what it was," Belldandy replied. "It turns out my older sister, Urd, decided to visit us. She and Miia are in the storage room where you have your things."

Keiichi looked dumbfounded for a moment before he asked, "You have a sister?"

Belldandy nodded before she said, "Yes, I also have a younger sister."

"Of-Of course! I didn't mean to insult you! I have a younger sister as well!" Keiichi quickly said while waving his arms in a panicked, placating manner.

Deciding to change the topic to let Keiichi calm down, Belldandy said, "As for Miia and Urd, let's leave them be for now."

"O-okay…" Keiichi said as Belldandy headed inside.

She looked back at him and asked, "Shall I help you put in the heater and insulation in Miia's room?"

"That'd be great!" Keiichi said as he followed after her.

-oOo-

_About ten minutes later or so…_

Urd's eyes slowly opened. She felt the soft pressure of a woman's bosom against her head.

"Not the first time I've woken up like this…" Urd muttered before she tried to get up. She felt something around her legs and arms tighten. She looked around and saw that it was a Lamia. "First time I've gotten drunk with a La… Oh…"

Urd began to wiggle out of Miia's embrace as she muttered, "Gotta get outta this and figure out why there is a Lamia here… Maybe Bell will know…"

Urd's struggling had the effect of waking up Miia.

"Uh… Wha…" Miia muttered as she rubbed her eyes. It took her a few moments before she realized that she was wrapped around a woman. Seeing that it was not Belldandy, Miia uncoiled herself from Urd and blocked the door. She asked an angry tone "Who are you and what do you want?"

" I came to visit my sister, Belldandy. What are you doing here?" Urd asked as she stood up.

"_I_ live here," Miia said, gesturing to herself.

"Well, that's nice. Do you know where Belldandy is?" Urd asked, as she debated if she should use a spell to get Miia out of the way out of the room.

"I'm right here, Urd," Belldandy's voice called out from behind Miia.

Miia turned around and asked, "Belldandy?"

Belldandy nodded and said, "Could you please move out of the way, Miia?"

Miia reluctantly did as Belldandy had asked.

"So Bell, where's your client? I'd like to see him," Urd asked, trying to peer over Belldandy's shoulder.

"In the dining room, waiting for us to show up," Belldandy said before she began to walk away.

Urd huffed before she started to walk after Belldandy, but was interrupted by Miia leaving in front of her. Urd narrowed her eyes at Miia's back and thought, '_Just you wait. Once I'm done getting Keiichi and Belldandy together, I'll get you for this...'_

After Miia had left, Urd was about to leave, but looked at her clothes.

"This will never do…" Urd muttered before she used a spell to change her clothes to a black qipao and a black cloak. "That's better!"

She then followed after Miia.

-oOo-

Once they were at the table, Miia quickly asked, "So is Urd really your sister, Belldandy?"

"Yes, she is," Belldandy answered. She then looked at Urd and asked, "Why are you here, Urd?"

'_If Belldandy is a goddess, then her sister probably is as well… Maybe this Urd is here to take Belldandy back to whatever they live at...' _Miia thought.

"I've come to recharge your system force, Bell," Urd said with a smirk.

"What about the Yggdrasil system? You're supposed to be the sysop. Aren't you?" Beldlandy asked.

Urd waved her hand in a dismissive way as she said, "Don't worry, it's in good hands. I left Skuld to take care of the systems, analysis, and debugging."

Urd wasn't surprised when Belldandy narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're not here just to recharge the system force, are you?" Belldandy asked.

Miia felt a tingle down her spine.

"_Hmph._You're just too damn cle-" Urd said before Miia slammed the table with one hand and pointed at Urd with the other.

"You're here to try and take Keiichi for yourself, aren't you?!" Miia accused.

Urd's eyes widened as she thought, '_Damnit! Snakey just ruined a good amount of my plans to get Keiichi and Bell closer!"_

Unfortunately for Urd, Belldandy was studying Urd's face at that moment.

"Urd… Are you here to do what Miia accused you of?" Belldandy asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Miia and Keiichi slowly backed away from the table.

"No, that's ridiculous!" Urd said as she held up her hands in a placating manner. When Belldandy calmed down, Urd then thought, '_Maybe I can still use my plans… I just gotta be careful about them...'_

"Well, that's good to hear…" Belldandy said.

Gesturing to Miia, Urd asked, "So why's she here?"

"Well, Keiichi volunteered to be Miia's host while she stays here," Belldandy explained. Miia smiled and leaned against Keiichi's shoulder. Keiichi's reaction to what Belldandy said and Miia's actions was to blush and shyly smile.

Urd rubbed her chin while she looked at Keiichi and Miia for a few moments. She thought to herself, '_Huh… Got a bad feeling about this setup,,,'_

An idea then hit Urd, making her start to glare at Keiichi, who quickly started to shrink back from it.

"Is something the matter, Urd?" Belldandy asked.

"Just thinking that the wish system might have made a mistake by giving this wannabe playboy a wish," Urd said as she leaned back in her chair.

Before Belldandy could reply, Miia quickly announced, "Keiichi's not a playboy, wannabe or otherwise!"

At the same time, Keiichi said, "I'm not a playboy!"

"_Hmph! _I'll believe it when I see it!" Urd stated.

"Keiichi is not what you claim he is. Care to look at my memories to see the reason why Miia is here?" Belldandy asked as she reached out to Urd with her hand.

Urd looked at it for a moment before she sighed and muttered, "Fine…"

Urd then Leaned forward and let Belldandy touch the symbol on her forehead. After a few moments, Urd sat back up and looked displeased.

"Huh… so this Smith is trying to play matchmaker, eh?" Urd said to herself. She then smiled and said, "I accept your challenge, Ms. Smith! I bet I can hook Belldandy up with Keiichi before you can hook Miia up with him!"

Sweatdrops appeared behind Keiichi, Belldandy, and Miia.

"From one extreme to the other…. I think she might go overboard…" Miia said in a quiet tone as she leaned towards Belldandy. Keiichi slightly nodded.

Giving a slight nod towards Miia, Belldandy said, "Urd, there is not going to be a matchmaker challenge because Ms. Smith doesn't even know you exist."

"Well… There might be, once she finds out about me…" Urd muttered as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Before you get all pouty, do you have your certification that allows you to be here, Urd?" Miia asked. She then looked at Belldandy and asked, "And do you have them as well, Belldandy? I ask because I have mine."

Both Belldandy and Urd had a look of worry cross their faces.

-oOoOoOo-

HotelKatzs note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Refief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I thank IdiAmeanDada for finding the spelling errors that I made and vanagandr for the idea of Urd mimicking a scene from _The Ring. _

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover.

To my knowledge, the first fic having _Ah! My goddess_ characters and including a scene from _The Ring _ is DocMui's fic, _The Wrong TV. _It's also a crossover. So go give it a read. It's not that long and it's amusing.


	5. Certification? Do we need it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Miia would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the worried looks on Urd and Belldandy's faces.

"Seriously, you should have certifications since, you know, you're pretty much monster girls since you're not human," Miia said.

Belldandy was the first one to calm down. A pleasant smile was on her face as she said, "Oh, that won't be necessary."

Keiichi, and Urd let out a sigh of relief. Then Belldandy exclaimed, "Because we are Goddesses!"

Everyone but Belldandy either fell over or slapped their forehead in exasperation.

"Bell, there's two situations that I see occurring by proclaiming to the public that we're goddesses," Urd said as she got up from the floor. "Let's me start off with the nicer one…"

-oOo-

_Belldandy was wearing a straightjacket and was strapped to a movable medical bed. At the moment, the bed was being pushed away from the temple. Keiichi was being held by two government agents. As for Belldandy…_

"_But I am a goddess! I have a first class license!" Belldandy exclaimed as the medical bed was pushed into an ambulance._

_A male Kobold who was wearing a black suit similar to the human government agents shook his head and sighed._

"_Remind you of anything?" A human agent asked as the Hobold agent crossed his arms._

"_Back where I was born, It seems like every other decade, a witch goes mad and thinks she's a goddess. They even usually have practiced a few spells to the point where they don't need wands for those spells!" The kobold explained as the ambulance closed up and went on its way._

-oOo-

"And remember, that's the nicer scenario," Urd said as she leaned back a little. Miia looked a bit guilty while Keiichi and Belldandy looked horrified.

"So…. what's the… less nicer one?" Belldandy asked. Urd looked her in the eyes.

"Ever hear of the crusades?" Urd asked. Belldandy shook her head. "A lot of violence could possibly erupt, all from the thought of gods and goddesses deciding to come down and live in just one spot of the world. We would not get a moment of peace because we would be flooded with requests and hate mail. Of course, that's assuming all traces of our existence isn't wiped from the memory of all the mortals in the world and we're banished from this Earth."

She then looked at Keiichi, who had a look that was a cross between horrified and depression. Urd said, "And in the latter situation, you and your family would be put on the banned list for wishes for a few generations."

Urd then leaned forward and put her elbows on the table as she muttered, "But it'd probably be a good idea to see if we either should get certifications, but under a monster race that we can easily pose as or do our best to let everyone think we're humans."

Urd then got up and went to the living room where the phone was.

Looking at Keiichi when he looked so horrified was hard for Miia.

'_If I don't do anything but report them, I'll be able to have Keiichi to myself! But they're his friends and he'd hate me for it...'_ Miia thought. She looked down and sighed. '_They'll probably reject it but...'_

"Miia?" Belldandy asked, sounding a bit concerned. Miia looked up at her and waved in a dismissive way.

"Oh, nothing, just was thinking about something.." Miia answered with a nervous smile. "But if you're going to try to pretend to be a monster race, why not a witch? Your facial markings can probably be passed off as one of the groups that tend to keep to themselves. The thing you did with the wind yesterday can even be passed off as a spell."

Belldandy looked at the table and rubbed her chin as she thought about what Miia had suggested. Keiichi drummed his fingers on the table as he thought about it as well.

"I... think it might work…" Keiichi said as he slowly turned to look at Belldandy with a hopeful expression.. "You'd be able to use some of your spells in public without causing a panic."

"Maybe…. but as a first class goddess, lying isn't permitted or allowed," Belldandy replied in a worried tone.

Urd walked in with an annoyed look. She sat down as she said, "Kami-sama was feeling quirkish. So either we get certifications or we're going back home. Putting 'goddesses' on the forms won't look good in a 'mental health' way, so we gotta come up with a race we can easily disguise ourselves."

"Miia suggested we claim to be witches," Belldandy replied as she was starting to cheer up.

"Thanks, Miia! you have no idea how much work you've saved us!" Urd said with a grin as she patted Miia on the shoulder. Somehow, it annoyed Miia.

"I got the idea from your story," Miia replied as she tried to hide how annoyed she was.

"Huh… Can't believe I didn't think of it then…" Urd muttered to herself as she stopping patting Miia and leaned back. She looked at the table as she did so.

"Urd, what about me being unable to lie? All it would take is one person asking what my race is and our cover is blown!" Belldandy stated in a worried tone.

"So work around being asked directly. You're bright enough to find a way. If you're still worried, then make sure to be with someone who'll lie for you," Urd replied with a shrug. She looked at Miia and Keiichi and asked, "So will you two help?"

Keiichi nodded without an hesitation. Miia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and glared at Urd, but eventually nodded.

"Let's eat and then me and Bell will go put in our certification!" Urd cheered.

-oOo-

After dinner was eaten, Belldandy was about to wash the dishes, but Urd grabbed her and left the house.

"Hey, Keiichi, how about we wash the dishes tonight?" Miia asked with a bright smile. Keiichi returned her smile and nodded.

-oOo

"Urd, you could have let me wash the dishes first!" Belldandy exclaimed while the two were flying in the air.

"Time is off the essence!" Urd exclaimed.

"Do you even know where to go?" Belldandy asked as Urd began to fly downward.

Holding out a pamphlet that was about the importance of medical checkups for monster races, Urd said, "The contact info on this is either where we need to go or will be our starting point!"

As their feet touched the roof of a building across the street from the address on the pamphlet, Urd stated, "And now to enter the roof of the government building as Mini-Bell and Mini-Urd!"

"Do you really need me for this? You can probably easily do this yourself," Belldandy replied as both she and Urd changed down to a more compact version of themselves, about only a few inches tall.

"If it was just humans, yes. But chances are they got monsters working there and I get distracted easily. Besides, I wanna chat with you about Keiichi!" Mini-Urd said as she grabbed Mini-Bell in a hug before flying off to the government building.

Once over the building, Mini-Urd and Mini-Bell saw that they could enter the building from either a stairwell or a vent.

"Vent or stairs? It'd be easier to get to a computer room from the stairs, but the vents would make it easier to hide," Mini-Bell asked.

"Vent. spy movies always go with vents," Mini-Urd said as she landed in front of the vent and let Mini-Belldandy go. "So an incantation to open it or a wordless spell?"

"Wordless spell. Who knows how many there are inside with good hearing?" Mini-Belldandy replied as both she and Mini-Urd pointed at the vent with their fingers. A shot of electricity came out of their fingers and hit the vent. the fastenings unscrewed themselves until the metal plate was about to come off. "Stop! We're small enough to enter through it now."

Mini-Urd pouted. "It's going to be a tight squeeze…"

"And remaining hidden is more important," Mini-Bell replied. Mini-Urd grumbled under her breath as both she and Mini-Bell squeezed themselves through the opening. Once they had gotten through, Mini-Bell looked a bit sheepish as she said, "Perhaps we should have let it get bigger…"

"Told yah…" Mini-Urd muttered.

"Oh well, time to close the vent for now," Mini-Bell stated as she pointed at the opening.

"What?! but we need it open to escape!" Mini-Urd exclaimed as she grabbed Mini-Bell's arm.

"what if someone comes onto the roof? They'll know someone got inside if we don't close it," Mini-Bell asked as she looked Mini-Urd in the eyes.

That lasted for a few moments before Mini-Urd grumbled some words that Mini-bell was unable to hear, but Mini-Urd eventually pointed at the opening and the two's magic closed the opening they had made.

"Now that is out of the way, what next?" Mini-Bell asked as she and Mini-Urd walked down the vent. Mini-Urd placed her hands on her hips and gained a self-important smirk on her face.

"Well, we just have to find an unused computer that's hopefully hooked up to whatever network the exchange program is using. Then you'll be lookout and I'll get our info in with no one the wiser!" Mini-Urd explained.

"If you say so…" Mini-Bell quietly said as they passed by several grates. Some lead to offices, but they were being used by agents. about half of the agents were human and the other had were monsters. Some grates lead to empty rooms, either waiting rooms or just plain empty rooms. So it didn't take long before they headed to the next floor down.

Mini-Urd looked out a grate when she thought she saw some familiar black hair.

"So, ms. Lorelei, As you can see, this host would be perfect for you. He's kind, thoughtful, and hard-working. A few people we talked to said he's easily flustered around women, but gets over it after a little bit of time," Ms. Smith said.

Both Mini-Urd and Mini-Bell looked over at who Ms. Smith was talking to. On the other side of Ms. Smith's desk was a young woman in a wheelchair who was dressed in Black Gothic Lolita clothes. What could be seen of her hair was that it was long and its color was pink.

Ms. Lorelei rubbed her chin in thought for a few moments before she said, "I think I'll go with him. How long before we meet?"

"About a day or two. It depends when I'm able to make the time. Also, don't expect to move in when you do meet him. Due to the location and your needs, I'll need to talk with him about when our construction crew can build a room made just for you. I figure it might be like a week, maybe two," Ms. Smith answered.

Mini-Urd looked over at Mini-Bell and was shocked to see the tell-tale signs of a jealousy storm building. Mini-Urd grabbed the mouth and ears of Mini-Bell and dragged her off.

When Mini-Bell began to make muffled complaints, Mini-Urd whispered, " Stealth is off the essence, Bell. We aren't here to spy… Besides, she might not be moving to the temple for all we know..."

Mini-Belldandy made a slightly annoyed moan, but nodded. Mini-Urd then let her go.

"Hopefully, the next room is free…" Mini-Bell muttered as the two went to check. Indeed, it was empty and it had a computer. A quick spell to bend the grate enough to let the two goddesses in the room.

"You make sure the door stays closed and I'll work my magic on the computer," Mini-Urd said as she flew over to the computer.

"Alright, but let me know who's going to take care of our casefile," Mini-Bell said as she quietly closed the door with one spell and set up another spell that could hold it shut and let her know who was passing by it.

"I was thinking Ms. Smith, since she's probably going to cover over to check on Miia and Keiichi," Mini-Urd replied as she waited for the computer to turn on. when it finally turned on, she muttered to herself, "Let's see how advanced this will be…"

Due to being Yggdrasil's System Administrator and Manager, the only challenge came from her small size. She hopped and flew for a bit, entering in commands and inputting data for a little bit until…

"Urd? Why don't you increase your size for now? It might make your task easier," Mini-Bell asked as she saw that Urd was starting to get out of breath. Mini-Bell then sensed a harpy and a human pass by the door.

Mini-Urd paused for a second as she went over Belldandy's words. She covered her own mouth and then swore as loud as she could, hoping that no one with sensitive hearing heard her.

-oOo-

A female Kobold was double-checking her papers to own a gym for various monster species when she thought she heard something. She cupped her ears and tried to pinpoint the location, but was unable to before the sound stopped.

When the Kobold stopped cupping her ears, the human agent that was with her asked. "Something the matter, Ms. Polt?"

"Huh…" Polt muttered. "It almost sounded like a person swearing by the tone, but I don't know what the language was."

"Care to elaborate?" the agent asked.

"Kinda like those movies where there was a slight echo effect with latin chanting," Polt answered.

"I'll get someone to check," The agent said as they picked up their phone and started to dial.

-oOo-

Urd changed her size to about two feet. It did make the typing easier.

"Almost there… Done!" Chibi-Urd said before she set the computer to shut down. She then reduced her size back to a few inches. "And now to go back home!"

Mini-Bell shook her head as she said, "I'd like to, but there's also paperwork. Not every place uses only an electronic database."

Mini-Urd sighed before Mini-Bell looked at the door with worry.

"We have to go back into the vent!" Mini-Bell said before she flew up at the grate. Mini-Urd followed after her. Just after they entered the vent and used their magic to reset the grate, the door opened and a human agent walked in.

The agent looked around the room for a few moments before they said, "Nothing but a computer that's turned off."

'_Great… just great… Now we gotta be really quiet…"_ Mini-Urd thought.

-oOoOoOo-

HotelKatzs note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Refief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I thank IdiAmeanDada for Belldandy's answer for why they wouldn't need certification and the reactions of everyone to her answer..

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover.

The second scenario that Urd gave is a reference to a story that a friend of mine is writing at the moment.

Also, this fic and the What-if fic will be going on Hiatus during September and October. The reason is I plan to try my hand at a Halloween fic.


	6. Time to sneak out

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Mini-Urd and Mini-Belldandy were waiting at an intersection of the vents for a few moments before Mini-Bell asked in a whispered tone, "So when shall we make Ms. Smith our coordinator?"

Mini-Urd rubbed the back of her head as she replied with, "Well, maybe in a little bit… Should we look for someone else if she's still interviewing that person?"

Mini-Bell shook her head as she said, "No, we can afford to wait."

"And there's also that the government would probably view as being more efficient if a single coordinator was overlooking multiple monsters in a single household…" Mini-Urd commented as she put her arms behind her head. "Though if you ask me, it has the problems of the coordinator playing favorites if they don't keep their distance..."

Mini-Bell looked annoyed by Mini-Urd's words. "Urd, please don't make assumptions about someone you haven't even met yet."

Mini-Urd looked away and put her arms down as she was getting annoyed a little bit from Mini-Bell's slight lecture. "Fine, fine…"

A smirk appeared on Mini-Urd's face as she said, "Besides, I bet you'd become her favorite from your cooking alone, Bell. Perhaps enough that she'd try and put you and your mortal together..."

"Urd!" Mini-Bell exclaimed as she blushed a little. Just seeing the blush on Mini-Bell's face was worth it in Mini-Urd's opinion.

"Not so loud, Bell. Stealth, remember?" Mini-Urd said in a mocking tone as she waggled a finger. She was surprised by the glare she was getting from Mini-Bell.

After she calmed down a little, Mini-Bell said in a very annoyed tone, "Then don't tease me like that."

Mini-Bell then flew off to wait besides Ms. Smith's office, leaving Mini-Urd behind.

As she rubbed the back of her head, Mini-Urd muttered, "Didn't expect her to glare at me like that… Gonna have to see if the relationship with Keiichi is behind it or maybe it's Snakey-chan somehow…"

After Mini-Urd caught up to her sister at the vent leading to Ms. Smith's office, The Norn of the past whispered, "So she still there?"

Mini-Bell nodded before she said, "Ms. Lorelei appears to have left and Ms. Smith is double-checking her files, or seems like it."

Mini-Urd looked through the vent. Ms. Smith was looking over some papers that were on an opened folder. Other than a computer, there was a cup of coffee on the desk.

'_Not just got to wait until Ms. Smith leaves for a moment and we can use a few spells to make our files…'_ Mini-Urd thought as she looked around the room for any possible ways to make Ms. Smith leave.

At that moment, Ms. Smith took a swig of her coffee. She grimaced and loudly muttered to herself, "Ugh! Grabbed the lousy instant decaf! Gotta fix the problem, then…"

As Ms. Smith got up to leave her office, Mini-Urd raised an eyebrow and thought, '_Okay… That was too convenient...'_

"Let's make and place our files!" Mini-Bell cheerfully said as she used a spell to open a hole in the grate. Both mini-goddesses flew out of the vent. Mini-Bell used a spell to shut the door while Urd looked for some blank papers.

"C'mon… c'mon… where are they? You think an government agent would be organized!" Mini-Urd exclaimed as she was looking in through an open drawer, but kept finding papers for various monsters and some for their hosts or potential hosts.

"Perhaps look in one of the cabinets behind her desk?" Mini-Bell asked as she kept an eye on the door and an ear out for any footsteps coming nearby.

"Bell, that would really be poor planning on Smith's part and… Oh," Mini-Urd said before she looked back and saw the blank papers. She took a deep breath and said, "Least you're not Skuld. she'd be all smug about it."

Once Mini-Urd started up the spells that would alter some blank papers to forms, Mini-Bell asked, "So what details are you putting down for us?"

"Well, the interspecies immigration program forms are similar to the Japanese tourist immigration forms. I'll make a copy of this for us to take back to the temple for you to look over. I've already made a copy of the computer info, so don't worry about that part. After we're done here, you head back and I'll go to the hotel that I put in the forms and alter the records there to make it seem like we were there for a few days," Mini-Urd said as she continued to alter the papers. It bothered Belldandy quite a bit at how nonchalant Urd was at falsifying papers, as well as the speed she was going at making the forged papers.

"How long will it take to complete the forms?" Mini-Bell asked, trying to keep her concern out of her voice.

"I'm done with my form and mostly done with yours. I'll need to double-check, but that'll take no time," Mini-Urd answered.

Mini-Bell then inquired, "Do the forms inquire about our family?"

"Yeah, but the inter-species has a part about how accessible they are and how to contact them. I merely put in that it's practically impossible to get to where they live and incredibly difficult to contact," Mini-Urd replied as she started double-checking her form. "Thankfully, the witch tribes that we're gonna pass ourselves off as are really closed off for the most part of the monster world. Bit of a shame, really."

A terrifying thought came to Mini-Bell, making her ask, "What if Father or Mother decides to call Ms. Smith?"

"Then we have to hope and pray they don't blow our cover, especially if the calls are recorded," Mini-Urd muttered as she doubled-checked Belldandy's form. "Oh, when you get home and have a free moment, call home and let them know when the time comes, they should sneak in Skuld through the monster world."

"Isn't she too young?" Mini-Bell asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Mini-Urd held back an amused snort. "Not in the tribe that you're 'supposedly' from, Bell. All we have to do is make sure she controls herself and it'll all be fine."

"That may be true for the monster world, but I don't think it's the case in Japan. Mother or someone else would have to be with her for a little bit until Skuld's guardianship is transferred to us," Mini-Bell replied.

"True, so it'll be someone who needs a vacation," Mini-Urd stated. "Also, I'm done here. Let's get a move on!"

Mini-Bell nodded and the two flew back into the vent. After repairing the vent, the two mini-goddesses watched as Ms. Smith entered and sat down.

"Ahhh! the last cup of the good coffee!" Ms. Smith said before she started drinking it. She paused when she noticed the forms for Belldandy and Urd. "Don't remember these…. Gonna have to double-check…"

As Ms. Smith began to type away at her computer, Mini-Urd flew off. Mini-Bell was a bit surprised, but flew after her sister. She managed to catch up at the vent for the roof.

"Urd?" Mini-Bell asked as Mini-Urd was opening up a hole in the grate.

"No time! Gotta go to the hotel and place evidence that we were there!" Mini-Urd exclaimed before she flew out the hole she made. After Mini-Bell left the vent, she fixed the hole in the grate and sped up to catch up with Mini-Urd.

"Do you need any help?" Mini-Bell asked as she and Mini-Urd changed back to their regular sized selves.

"Nope! So go and woo your mortal away from Miia!" Urd quickly replied before she dived down and away from Belldandy.

Belldandy watched Urd's shrinking figure for a few seconds before a feeling of dread hit her. She flew off to the temple as fast as she could, hoping that Keiichi and Miia were unharmed.

-oOo-

_Earlier, after Urd and Belldandy left the temple…_

Keiichi and Miia had picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Keiichi was washing the dishes and Miia was using a towel to dry them.

"Keiichi, I was wondering…. Could tomorrow, I try my hand at cooking for all of us?" Miia asked as she was drying a cup.

Figuring that she had some experience with cooking or else she wouldn't ask, Keiichi said, "Sure, why not?"

Miia beamed as she placed the cup down and picked up a plate to dry.

"Is there anything you'd like me to make?" Miia asked as she started to dry the plate while Keiichi started to wash a pot.

After a few moments of pondering, Keiichi answered with, "I'll let you surprise me."

"Okay!" Miia cheerfully replied as she resisted the urge to hug him. When the urge grew too big, she put down the plate and hugged him.

"Woah there, Miia! Almost dropped something!" Keiichi exclaimed as he almost dropped the pot. Miia enveloping his arm with her bosom made Keiichi blush a little.

"Sorry, but I just… Couldn't help myself!" Miia said as she let him go. She then went back to drying the plate she was drying just a few moments ago.

As he was finishing washing the pot, Keiichi said, "Well, Just try and control yourself a bit better in the future. Okay, Miia?"

Miia frowned a little for a moment before she went back to smiling. "I'll try, but Lamias are very affectionate towards people they like, Keiichi."

-oOo-

when they were done washing and drying the dishes, the two headed to the living room.

"What are we gonna watch?" Miia asked as Keiichi sat down on the couch.

"Maybe the news for a little bit before just channel surfing, unless you have something in mind?" Keiichi answered as Miia sat besides him.

Miia shook her head as she said, "I really don't have anything in mind. Besides, I'd like to learn more about you, since we're going to be living together.

Keiichi blushed a little before he turned the Television. "Uhh… Okay… I'd… I'd like to learn more about you as well..."

Miia's smile grew bigger at that.

-oOo-

Other than a segment that showed off a Cat-girl music group as it talked about the Interspecies Exchange Program, Keiichi didn't find the news interesting. So he began channel-surfing, spending a few minutes to see if he or Miia was interested.

Then he remembered something he found while looking through his stuff.

"Miia, I have a few videos of a show I watched when I was younger. Wanna watch them?" Keiichi asked.

After a few moments, Miia shrugged and answered, "What kinda show is it?"

Keiichi smiled as he said, "Well, it's a show called '_Thunderbirds'_...'

-oOo-

Belldandy landed in front of the temple. After looking around for any possible threats and seeing none, she quietly entered the temple.

Hearing some odd noises coming from the living room, she snuck nearby. After a few minutes, she realized that the odd noises was something that Keiichi was watching.

"Hello, Keiichi…" Belldandy said as she stood in the doorway. As Keiichi paused the video, Belldandy noticed Miia. Belldandy then said, "And Miia…"

"So where's your sister?" Miia asked as Belldandy walked in the living room.

"She has business to attend to, but she'll be here when it's done," Belldandy answered. "So what are we watching?"

"_Thunderbirds_," Keiichi replied. "Wanna watch?"

"Alright…" Belldandy said as she sat down on the other side of Keiichi, leaving him sandwiched between a goddess and a Lamia. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or unlucky for it.

-oOoOoOo-

Note from HotelKatz - I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief for coming up with the title of this fic.

If you got some free time, go check out the crossover section and look under 'Ah! My Goddess' and 'Star Trek Online' for "Ah! My Star Trek" I and a few others are working on that fic.

With this chapter, this fic and the What if Fic go on hiatus. I will admit, what Belldandy and Urd did is illegal. Not even being goddesses clears them of it in my eyes. Though vanagandr did point out to me that a false registration is hardly as serious as the potential fallout of Belldandy and Urd revealing their divinity. That would be a different fic entirely, one potentially darker than this one.

Also, I've never watched _Thunderbirds_, but I'm starting to get a very slight interest in it.


	7. Time to cook

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd, Belldandy and Keiichi looked at the gurgling horror in front of them. Urd shivered a little bit when it seemed that a tentacle briefly reached for her.

'_I've seen shoggoths that looked better!' _Urd thought as she covered her mouth. When the smell reached her. She thought, '_Eugh! I've brewed potions that smelled like this and not even Belldandy was willing to get near me if the smell stuck to me!'_

'_I can't believe I'm seeing this. I've must have hit my head, or taken one of Urd's medicines and had it backfire, or maybe some horrid glitch is happening. I feel so sorry for all that was involved in its making!' _Belldandy thought as she held back a whimper.

Keiichi gulped a little in fear, horror, and disgust as he thought, '_I made a terrible mistake yesterday...'_

Miia made an annoyed huff before she said, "C'mon, someone else please try it! I tasted it earlier and I thought it was good!"

What was on the table was something resembling Japanese cuisine, apparently all of it mashed together in a horrid bone-filled mess. Even the food that couldn't possibly have bones had bones in it.

"This… This…" Belldandy muttered, trying to find a kind way of saying her opinion without hurting Miia's feelings.

Urd, feeling hungry and annoyed, had no desire to spare Miia of any hurtful feelings. So she said, "Miia, this isn't food. This is food that died and partially came back to life to scare small children into doing their chores."

"How can you say such things without trying it?! I bet you're just scared to try it!" Miia angrily said.

Urd narrowed her eyes and replied with, "I'm not scared. I'm wary."

A smile appeared on her face as she then said, "but I'll try your food on one condition."

Now Miia grew a bit nervous as she asked, "What is it?"

"I like to brew potions. For every bite of this I eat, that will be one more potion you'll have to test, whenever I want." Urd answered in a devious tone.

Before Belldandy or Keiichi could say something, Miia quickly said, "Deal!"

Miia slowly regained her smile as she thought, '_Once she tries it, she'll like it and so will Keiichi! Belldandy can't beat my food then!'_

With a smirk Urd picked up a tiny potion and said, "With my heritage, I can pretty much eat anything with no problems!"

"Urd, I think-" Belldandy said before Urd ate the tiny portion. Almost immediately, Urd's eyes turned a bit glassy, her mouth began to foam, and then she fell to her side. Belldandy rushed over to Urd and uttered, "Urd!"

As Belldandy stood over her sister, Keiichi looked over at Miia, who looked shocked at what happened. he asked, "What was dinner? What did you make?"

"I… I made curry, so I put in meat, potatoes, steak, fried rice, pork miso soup, and pudding…" Miia nervously answered, as Belldandy began to use a spell to remove the food from Urd's body.

"Do I need to call a doctor, Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he looked the goddess s.

"No, Urd will just need plenty of water and some rest after I'm done." Belldandy answered as she teleported the offending bit of food into a trash bag. '_I'll need to bury the food and give it proper burial. Miia's cooking was too horrid a fate for the ingredients.'_

Keiichi looked back at Miia and asked "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"From the television," Miia answered She made a fist and covered her mouth with it, looking worried as she looked at the two goddesses. "I… I was afraid to ask for help because I thought it might make me look… dumb… I hope Urd will be alright. I kinda wish I had asked for help now..."

Any feelings of hostility Keiichi might have had towards Miia for hurting someone Belldandy was related to nearly vanished. Before Keiichi could ask if Urd was alright, the Norn of the past spoke.

"Save the food in something that'll keep it really fresh for a long time, Bell. I might need it in the future if a certain someone comes by…" Urd weakly muttered as Belldandy helped her up.

"You had a bad reaction with what Miia made and you now want to weaponize it?!" Belldandy asked, almost dropping Urd in shock.

"Yup. Anything that can almost take down a 10th dimensional being is worth studying," Urd answered with a weak grin. Belldandy nearly sighed as she took Urd to a guest room.

Keiichi looked at Miia, smiled a little, and said, "Going by what Urd said, I think she might've mostly forgiven you, though I don't know her all that well."

"I have a cooking class when I start going to N.I.T tomorrow… guess this is a major sign that I should take my classes really seriously, Keiichi…" Miia replied, feeling a little better as Keiichi smiled at her.

Belldandy soon came back in with something that looked like plastic containers with some odd drawings on its sides. She began to put the food into the container, along with the various plates and bowls it was in, making sure not to touch any part of the food.

"After I put all this away, I'll quickly whip up something for us all," Belldandy explained.

"Can I help?" Miia cheerfully asked.

"No!" both Keiichi and Belldandy quickly answered, making Miia a bit sad for a moment.

The Lamia cheered up as she thought, '_Just you wait, Belldandy, I will become a better cook than you and Keiichi will love me for it!'_

As Belldandy left, Miia asked, "Keiichi, what did you do today?"

Keiichi smiled a little as he started off, "Well, I managed to get the Microbus from Ms. Smith and I took it to Tamiya and Otaki…"

-oOo-

_Earlier…_

After parking the Microbus he received from Ms. Smith, Keiichi got out of it and knocked on the dorm's door.

"Who is- Keiichi! whatcha doing here?" Otaki asked as he peeked out a window.

"Hey, Otaki. I recently became a host to an extra species. She's a-" Keiichi began to explain before Otaki interrupted.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold the phone! Not only do you got someone like Belldandy, but you went and picked up another cutiepie? What are you, some kinda playboy, now that you left this wonderful dorm?!" Otaki asked.

"I am a host to an extra species. As I was saying. She's a lamia. Because her tail is pretty big, I can't take her with me on my beemer. So I was given a Volkswagon microbus, but I don't know if it can be able to fit her comfortably," Keiichi explained. "So I brought it over here to see if you guys can help me make sure it can fit her."

"It in the parking lot?" Otaki asked.

Keiichi nodded before he answered, "It's a 1966 Volkswagen Kombi."

Otaki rubbed his chin as he muttered, "Kinda odd fer the government to give that to youse, but yeah, I think I can get some of the other guys here to look at it and figure out something. Might have to make something for her tail to wrap around and be able to withstand the strength of her tail if she gets scared. Is her length about 8 meters?"

"I… think so, but I never asked. Seemed kinda impolite to ask, so I didn't wanna risk it," Keiichi replied.

"Well, I think it might be a safe bet to work with that length. Think I send one of the guys with too much free time to find out how much PSI her tail can squeeze. Maybe add a ramp or something as well…" Otaki muttered as a smile crept onto his face. "This'll be a lot of fun!"

-oOo-

_Current time…_

"And then he and the guys came out and looked at the microbus. All we did was plan about what we could do. I'll meet up with them tomorrow to figure out the costs. If it's too much, I'll let Ms. Smith know what the guys are doing. Maybe she might talk her bosses into funding us into making various upgrades to whatever cars, trucks, and motorcycles," Keiichi finished with a chuckle as he put his hands on the table. "I'd kinda like that…"

"Me too…" Miia said, as she put her hands over Keiichi's. Keiichi looked up at her with a blush. she began to lean in a little when…

"Alright, I put the… food… away. Does anyone have anything planned for tonight?" Belldandy asked as she walked into the room with a few plates of food, surprising Keiichi enough that he leapt away from Miia a little.

'_I'm gonna make sure to remember this, so I can do the same to you, Belldandy,' _Miia thought as her eyes narrowed at Belldandy.

"Not much, other than look over a few things. I can do it by myself, though," Keiichi answered.

"Maybe look over my classes and double-check where they are on the campus map," Miia answered once Belldandy looked at her.

"Alright. If anyone needs help with anything, I'll be with Urd in the guest room we set up for her," Belldandy said before she left the room.

Miia tried the food and was a bit displeased when she liked it. Her displeasure grew when she heard an approving moan from Keiichi when he tried the food Belldandy made.

'_You may have won this time, but I refuse to to simply give up from this moment on!' _Miia thought as she continued to eat.

-oOo-

_The next day…_

The four temple inhabitants were almost finished eating breakfast when Keiichi asked, "So you'll be alright being here by yourself, Urd?"

Feeling much better than she did last night, Urd chuckled before she answered, "Yup. Been planning on watching TV all day."

Before anyone could say anything more, someone knocked at the door. Keiichi stood up and said, "I'll see who it is."

Almost a minute later, Keiichi returned to the Dining room with a girl who looked similar to him. She was carrying a duffle bag that was pretty much stuffed. He said, "Everyone, this is my sister, Megumi."

"Hi, everyone! Pleased to meet all of you!" Megumi cheerfully said as she waved.

"I'm Miia!" Miia cheerfully replied. Inwardly, she thought, '_Play my cards right and I'll have her as an ally!'_

"I'm Belldandy and this is my sister, Urd," Belldandy said, gesturing to the Norn of the past.

"We're witches and if you haven't noticed, Miia is a lamia. Keiichi's our host," Urd said with a smirk. '_It won't take long for Belldandy to get Megumi's seal of approval...'_

Megumi looked at Keiichi with an amused smile before she said, "So my innocent brother is living with three beautiful foreigners!"

"So why are you here, Megumi?" Keiichi asked, not feeling like dealing with Megumi's teasing.

Megumi then produced a envelope and handed it over to Keiichi, saying with an annoyed tone "Next time, let us know that you moved! I had to find out from your old dormmates!"

"To be fair, I recently moved only a few days ago and wasn't given much of a chance to fill out the forms," Keiichi quickly replied as he opened the envelope . He smiled a bit when he noticed the money in the letter. He then noticed the letter in the envelope and read it. "So you'll be here for a week for your university entrance exams?"

Megumi cheered up a little as she answered, "I was hoping you'd let me…"

"I don't have any problems. Does anyone else have a problem with Megumi staying here?" Keiichi asked as he looked at Belldandy, Miia, and Urd.

Both Urd and Miia said, "No problems here!"

"I don't have any problems, but what about if she fails her test, like it says on the back of the letter?" Belldandy asked.

Keiichi made an 'Un?' noise as he flipped the letter over and read what was written on the back. At the same time, Miia asked, "So Megumi, what University are you trying out for?"

"Nekomi Institute of Technology," Megumi answered with a prideful smile.

"Ah, Miia, Keiichi, and myself are enrolled there!" Belldandy cheerfully exclaimed.

"Neat!" Megumi replied.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief for coming up with the title of this fic.

A thanks to vanagandr for a making a suggestion to change a word or two in the flashback and providing a good substitute for that word.


	8. Three seeds

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

While Keiichi, Miia, and Belldandy were trying to help Megumi with studying, Urd was in her room.

Humming softly to herself , Urd carefully worked on her latest potion. As she added a few drops to a green flask that went from light green to dark green and back again every few minutes, Urd thought, '_Thanks to Snakey's cooking, I don't need to hide this brew. Just gotta find a good target to re-focus Miia's love for Keiichi. Maybe Megumi?'_

After a few moments of pondering, Urd shook her head before thinking, '_Nah. Keiichi would suspect something is up and Megumi might not be into it. Probably should alter the potion to effect Keiichi and Bell. A few drops of this and that and they'll be more flirty with each other.'_

Urd picked up a two vials. One held an orange liquid that bubbled and gurgled; while the other contained a purple ooze that seemed to gently slosh about on its own.. She used a pair of eyedroppers to get some out of both and put it in her potion.

"Just gotta put this into some candy forms and convince Bell to have her and Keiichi it it. Should be easy," Urd said as she put the container holding the concoction over a flame and placed a rubber bung with a tube in the container's opening. The other end of the tube lead to a glass bowl.

"Now that I have two hours to spend, gotta get Snakey outta the way while the lovebirds have some time together…" Urd quietly muttered as she looked through her potions book. When she got to the section where a list of sleeping potions variants was listed, Urd said, "Ah, basic sleeping potion…let's see... Yup, still have the ingredients for the one that affects Lamias."

Humming snatches of enka , she gathered up the ingredients for Miia's sleeping potion. Urd barely hid her evil chuckle as she began to set the vials and containers on the table.

-oOo-

Tamiya and Otaki were waiting outside their dorm. Tamiya was leaning up against the building, (causing the wall to buckle slightly), while Otaki sat on the stairs expertly twirling a small wrench.

"So how much longer is our newest member gonna make us wait ?" Tamiya grumbled as he looked at the ground.

"Mz. Smith said they'd be here in half an hour," Otaki answered before he looked at his watch. He then said, "And that call wuz about nineteen minutes ago."

Tamiya was about to complain until he heard the latter part of Otaki's answer and muttered, "Dang… Keiichi leaving s'gotten me all bored. Kinda wish something would happen that'll make things interestin'."

Chuckling, Otaki said, "Say something like that and it'll be granted in ways you won't like. Trust me on that."

"Whatcha mean?" Tamiya asked.

Before Otaki could answer, a black car appeared and pulled up near the two mechanics .The window closest to the duo rolled down, revealing Ms. Smith. She asked, "So, are you guys Toraichi Tamiya and Hikozaemon Otaki?"

"I'm Tamiya and he's Otaki. You Mz. Smith?" Tamiya asked back as he and Otaki stood up.

"Yup. Got here early because traffic wasn't as bad as I thought. But enough of that," Ms. Smith cheerfully said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "I'd like to introduce you two to the Extra-species you're gonna be hosting."

The door on the other side of the car opened and the passenger stepped out. Tamiya and Otaki were both surprised to see a wolf-like humanoid female.

"Hi, guys! I go by the name of Polt!" The Kobold said with a smile as she playfully saluted.

"Uh… This might be a problem…" Otaki muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "We live in a guy's only d…"

Ms. Smith cut him off with a gesture.

"Yeah, about that. I checked, and you know what I found? Funny thing, but it's a guy's only dorm because YOU decided it was.. So either change it or you guys will have to wait A LOT longer for another Extra-species to host!" Ms. Smith replied, her cheerfulness vanishing with every word..

Before Tamiya could say anything. Otaki quickly said, "Hey, g..give us a moment to talk about this!"

The two men turned around and began to argue as quietly as possible. After a few minutes, the duo turned around. Otaki looked a bit pleased and Tamiya looked said, "We'd like to host her, but she has to complete a challenge first!"

Polt quickly said, "What kind?"

Tamiya smiled evilly as he said, "A race around campus! Starts and ends here!"

"I accept," Polt replied with a confident smile.

"We'll both use Mini-Motorcycles and-" Tamiya began before he was interrupted.

"Since I don't have one and never learned how to ride 'em, I'll merely run," Polt said, her smile growing bigger.

"I said we'll both use mini-motorcycles!" Tamiya growled. Otaki began to make placating gestures towards his friend.

"Can't. Never learned. Kinda willing to though if I stay," Polt replied, still quite cheerful. "Besides, It'll be fun! Motor versus muscle! Whaddya say?!"

Tamiya let out a chuckle before he said, "Fine by me. Jest don't complain when ya lose!"

He went to the side of the dorm to collect his mini-Motorcycle. While Tamiya was away, Otaki asked, "So just how fast are you, Mz. Polt?"

"Pretty fast. I suspect it might be a close race though," Polt answered as she walked away from Ms. Smith's car and in front of the stairwell.

Otaki smiled a bit as he thought, '_Kinda like her. Maybe it won't be so bad if she won?'_

As Tamiya arrived with his mini-Motorcycle, Polt was in the middle of stretching.

"Do I need to explain how our course goes?" Tamiya asked as he placed his mini-motorcycle by Polt.

"Well, I only was shown around N.I.T. a few days ago. Is the course pretty much going around the place and ending here?" Polt asked. It took Tamiya a second, but he nodded. Polt then smirked and said, "Then let Mr. Otaki start the race."

Tamiya then looked at Otaki as he sat on his Mini-Motorcycle and said, "You heard the lady!"

"R-Right! Ready! Set! Go!" Otaki yelled. Tamiya and Polt were off. Otaki then looked at Ms. Smith, who seemed a bit displeased. "Som'thin the matter?"

"I don't like how things started off here. If anything happens that makes me displeased…" Ms. Smith said as she lowered her sunglasses and stared at Otaki.

"I-I Give my word that she'll be welcomed or I'll bust the heads of those that try to mess with her!" Otaki replied while giving a salute.

"I'll hold you to that. I should also warn you that I have ways to learn if you've lied to me..." Ms. Smith muttered as she pushed back up her sunglasses.

A few minutes later, Polt came by with Tamiya trailing not that far behind.

"And Ms. Polt is the Winna!" Otaki cheered.

As she came to a stop, Polt smiled. She walked over to a tree and leaned against against it as she caught her breath.

"So I lost. But I hadn't had that kinda rush in months!" Tamiya said, smiling a bit. He got off his Mini-Motorcycle as he said, "So excuse me as I go pound in the fact our dorm ain't gonna be men only into the guys inside."

A few minutes after Tamiya went inside the dorm, There was some angry shouting for a few moments. Then there was some even louder bellowing from Tamiya. The next sounds from the ones who yelled first were some weak muttering. Ms. Smith walked over to Polt.

Tamiya then came back to the front door and said, "There ain't gonna be any problems, Mz. Smith."

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Tamiya," Ms. Smith said. She then leaned over to Polt and said, "Any problems, give me a call and I'll be here to help you."

Polt nodded.

-oOo-

In an abandoned arcade some distance away from the temple, one of the forgotten machines within began to crackle with electricity and the screen began to blink. Footsteps were heard coming closer to the machine. Once the one walking came close to the arcade machine, they punched the cabinet a few times until the screen stopped blinking.

On the screen was a silhouette of someone with long hair.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" the person on the video asked, their voice being the only clue they were female.

"I made it to Nekomi all safe and sound, Mistress. I even began some preliminary spying on our targets," The person in the abandoned arcade building said as they began to walk into the light from the screen. There was a morphing sound just before they were seen.

"So whose form is that, Dopple?" The mistress asked as she tilted her head.

"I believe that the Lamia I'm taking the form of is known as Miia. She acted like how you described Urd as, but doesn't seem as patient," Dopple explained as she ran fingers through the recreation of Miia's hair.

"Yikes. Urd isn't known for her patience. So what else have you learned?" The Mistress asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Miia and Belldandy are rivals for a human's heart. The Human is a male known as Keiichi Morisato. He's short and is a bit skilled with machines. He's also very unlucky," Dopple explained before she began to rub the area below her hips. "Huh… I kinda like how the scales feel. Gonna have to consider adding it to my main form later…"

"So where do they live? In separate places or all under one roof?" The Mistress asked as she curled one hand into a fist.

"Along with another human, they all live in a temple," Dopple answered. She was surprised when her mistress slammed her fist into a table.

"I don't like that one bit!" The Mistress growled.

"Yes, spying is a bit easier, but any action is much harder," Dopple answered.

The Mistress was silent for a few seconds before she answered, "...Yeah, let's go with that. So who is the other human?"

Dopple then changed her appearance to Megumi's and said, "She looks like this and is Keiichi's sister. Her name is Megumi."

"Any possibly of turning her to our side to split Keiichi and Belldandy up?" The Mistress asked. Dopple shook her head.

"I don't think its possible. They tease each other and Keiichi looks out for her, though she can look out for herself," Dopple answered.

"What does he look like anyways?" The Mistress asked. Her tone being angry, yet curious. Dopple changed her form to look like Keiichi's. The Mistress studied Dopple's current form for a minute before she answered, "Pretty scrawny and short. While I do admit he's kinda cute, I've seen better."

"So what's the plan, Mistress?" Dopple asked.

"Do you think we have enough information to split up Belldandy and Keiichi?" The mistress asked. Dopple shook her head once more.

"I've been here less than a day. At most, I could try some childish pranks, but it wouldn't split them. All it would do is make them aware that I'm here," Dopple explained with a shrug as she changed her form to Megumi's.

The Mistress nodded before she said, "Yeah, you're right. Your abilities and the element of surprise is all we have at the moment. But don't take too long to gather info. The longer they are together, the harder it will be to break them up."

After a moment or two, The mistress asked, "Why that form again?"

Dopple smiled as she answered, "I like her choice in clothes."

The Mistress nodded, "I do as well. I might have to come back to this place in the future and look her up. We may even become friends, her and I… But only if it doesn't cause Belldandy to return to Keiichi's side, though."

"I have a question. So in the future, do I contact you using this machine or what?" Dopple asked as she leaned in closer to the arcade cabinet that her Mistress was using as a communicator.

"Yes. Just use the Code I've given you before you left me and you'll be able to contact me," The Mistress answered as she reached offscreen to press something.

"This doesn't have any A, B, or Start buttons," Dopple answered.

The Mistress sighed before she answered, "It's a fighting game you're using, right?"

Dopple nodded.

"Then press Punch for A, Kick for B, and the 'Left Player Start' for Start," The Mistress explained. "Let's give it a try. If it doesn't work, then I'll call you in two minutes and we'll work something else out."

The screen went blank.

Using the arcade machine's controls, Dopple pressed Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Punch, Kick, and 'Left Player Start'. The screen turned on and the silhouette of her mistress appeared.

"It works," Dopple cheerfully said.

"Good. Then go back to spying and return at night when they are all asleep. Report to me in the morning," The mistress said before she turned off the machine.

Dopple nodded before she turned invisible, changed her form to a small human-sized one, and walked away.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

A round of thanks to elgordo of the Goddess Relief Office forum for giving some suggestions when this chapter was up for Beta-reading.


	9. Wrapped in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Once the potion was finished, Urd chuckled as she put a rubber bung in the vial's opening. As she left her room, Urd called out, "Oh Miia, I wanna call in that favor!"

When Urd walked into the Kitchen, she saw that Miia, Keiichi, and Belldandy were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, what's going on?" Urd asked, hiding the potion behind herself.

"Ms. Smith is waiting for us at N.I.T.. We kinda need to enroll Belldandy by today if she wants to attend this semester," Keiichi answered.

"So you and Bell go. Miia and I have some unfinished business," Urd replied as she peered over at the redhead.

"Actually, I need to go there too. I need to go over my syllabus with my adviser and pick up last minute supplies," Miia said with a sly smile as she put on her jacket.

Urd glared at Miia before asking, "So you're gonna welch on our deal?"

"No, I'll take care of it when we get back. If you need someone to blame, blame Ms. Smith," Miia answered before she hugged Keiichi's arm.

"Yeah, she kinda wants to go to a cafe that's near the college…" Keiichi muttered. Belldandy looked a bit annoyed for a moment before she mimicked Miia's actions by hugging Keiichi's other arm.

An idea came to Urd, "So can I come along?" she asked.

"All we are going to do is is pretty much get Belldandy enrolled, help Miia with some last minute issues, and talk about whatever Ms. Smith wants to talk with us," Keiichi answered. He then looked at the women holding his arms before he said, "Belldandy, Miia, ...um...I'd like my arms free so I can hold open the door for you?"

"Sure, Darling!" Miia said as she briefly used her upper arms to squeeze her breasts together against Keiichi's arms before she let go.

"Very well, Keiichi-san," Belldandy said as she let go.

Urd looked at the floor and rubbed her chin as she thought, _'I could go along to make sure that Snakey doesn't try anything, but I'd be bored out of my mind otherwise. Or I could stay here and watch TV. I'll just have to depend on Bell's competitive side!'_

Urd then smiled as she looked up. She laced her fingers behind the back of her head as she cheerfully said, "I'd like to go, but now I kinda want to see if Earth has any shows that I might like."

As Urd walked away, Keiichi shrugged before he and the others left the temple.

As they headed towards the Microbus, they noticed Otaki and the others were standing in front of it.

"We just finished with our upgrades! We took out a chair and put in a ramp!" Otaki cheerfully said. He then pointed to the side of the temple. "As for the chair, we converted it into a regular chair! We left it right there, so you could put it inside."

Keiichi smiled before he said, "Thanks, guys. I really owe you one."

"No need to. We'll explain later!" Otaki said before he and the other left.

-oOo-

A few minutes later…

Keiichi parked the Microbus in a lot near the college and they all walked (or slithered) for N.I.T.'s entrance closest to the admin building.

Seeing Ms. Smith there, Miia waved as she said, "Hey, Ms. Smith! We're here!"

"Hey, guys! You're just on time! So let's get Belldandy enrolled. "Ms. Smith replied as the trio stopped by her. With a slightly troubled brow, she muttered, "Something like that shoulda been done a while ago…"

As the group entered the building, Belldandy asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just I find it odd that your paperwork was misplaced," Ms. Smith answered. She then smiled as she said, "But enough of that, we're at the spot where we can get you in!"

-oOo-

Some distance away observing all this, was someone wearing a clean white suit. Some would say that was the only clean thing about him. Normally, he'd be prowling around and flirting with any attractive women, but with the recent treaty between humans and extra-species…

_'Damn dirty freaks. Don't they know that Japan is for natural born Japanese humans? All those freaks should go back to where they came from!'_ Aoshima thought as he glared at Miia. Then he spotted Belldandy. He smiled as he thought,_ 'Well hello there beau-Ah! Blue marks on her face! Kuso! She's probably another one of those freaks as well! Damn! Otherwise, I'd've like to have met her! Imagine! Me! Attracted to one of those vile freaks!'_

"Something the matter, Toshiyuki?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Aoshima looked back and slightly smiled.

"Merely questioning our government's new policy on extra-species, cousin" Aoshima answered smoothly as Sayoko walked up besides him. Sayoko shook her head in a way that let him know she was disappointed in him.

"You fail to see the potential profits and rewards. For example, were we to have a profitable trade with the Arachne species, we would be able to create better bulletproof armor for our armed forces from the webbing the Arachne can weave. Letting them come visit and possibly live here is a small price to pay," Sayoko replied with a small smirk. Aoshima glowered in response.

"While them visiting is slightly acceptable, living here permanently is out of the question. The ones stronger than us humans would be able to force us into doing whatever they want. The freaks that are able to change forms or use spells would be able to create any kind of blackmail on anyone they want. Our safety, both physical and mental, is at stake!" Aoshima hissed.

"And making them feel unwelcome and attacking them is likely to drive them towards anyone that hates our country. I'd rather be on friendly terms with them if they can do all that you fear," Sayoko retorted. She began to walk away, but not before she said," Times are always changing. To stand still is to ask to be left behind."

_'And besides,'_ she thought to herself, _'Many of the things you say you hate them for are things you've done to others. Or so I have been told.'_

_'You fool! Have you no pride? If not in your heritage, what about being queen of the campus? Or has your greed surpassed them both?'_ Aoshima thought as he glared at Sayoko's back. With a 'tch' noise, he turned around to look for his usual admirers.

-oOo-

Some time later in a tea shop off campus…

Ms. Smith, Miia, Keiichi, and Belldandy were sitting at a table in the corner of the place.

"So, Belldandy, I must admit I had some reservations about your staying here when I read your and your sisters' files. I found it a bit odd to say the least, but I finally contacted someone who cleared it up," Ms. Smith said before she drank some of her coffee. "So the next time you speak to your father, please thank him."

Belldandy eyes widened in shock for a moment, but she smiled and managed to say, "Hai, I will. Thank you."

Ms. Smith then looked at Keiichi and asked, "So how are things going with you, hmmm?"

Keiichi hunched over in nervousness as he rubbed the back of his head before he said, "It's alright. I have more privacy at the temple than I had at the dorm."

After a moment, Ms. Smith said with a smile that scared Keiichi, "That's good to hear, but keep one thing in mind: Don't engage in any prohibited activities, Morisato-kun, or else you'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and all the girls living with you will be sent back home."

Belldandy looked down for a moment as she thought, 'That's right. I still need to speak with Urd about that matter...'

Keiichi became even more nervous from the slightly accusatory aura he was feeling from the government agent.. He said, "Hey! There's no need to get like that, Ms. Smith!"

Ms. Smith chuckled before she took another sip of her coffee and said, "Perhaps, but I do know that all too many guys of your age tend to have the goal of 'getting lucky'. So, keep it in your pants."

Miia looked annoyed for a moment before she hugged Keiichi's head into her bosom before she said, "The moment that law changes, I will-"

Belldandy interrupted her by speaking in her commanding voice. "Miia, stop that and let him go."

Miia visibly struggled for a few moments but did as Belldandy had ordered. Keiichi began to take a few deep breaths.

"Belldandy…" Ms. Smith said in a cold and nearly emotionless tone as she put her coffee cup down. "Did you use one of your powers?"

Belldandy thought for a moment before she replied in an unsure tone, "Umm...I guess I did..."

"Unless it's to save a life, I don't want you to use any mind altering powers here because such a thing can cause a lot of problems. Big, legal, political problems I can't quite protect you from if you use those powers all willy nilly. Even when you do use it to save a life, I want to be informed about it as soon as possible. If I discover that you used it for some petty reason, I will send you back home faster than you can blink. Do you understand me?" Ms. Smith asked as she lowered down her sunglasses with one hand. The other hand slipped down out of sight. Cold anger filled her eyes.

Belldandy nervously nodded as she answered, "I… I understand and will comply."

The dangerous aura around Ms. Smith vanished. She then said, "Then let's have some cake. It'll be Keiichi's treat!"

Keiichi briefly wept for his wallet.

-oOo-

While lying on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels, Urd was pleased to hear the sound of the Microbus finally pulling up in the courtyard.

_'Once they come in, Snakey will be asleep and the lovebirds will be more flirty!'_ The Norn of the past thought.

The Kitchen door opened. Miia and Belldandy walked in first, then Keiichi followed after them. All three of them were holding shopping bags. Miia's was full of books and writing materials, while Keiichi's and Belldandy's were full of food.

"Ready to try the potion, Miia?" Urd called out after turning off the TV.

Miia sighed before she said, "Yeah, I guess... "

"Then meet me in my room!" Urd said as she hopped from the couch and marched to her room.

After placing her shopping bag down, Miia looked at Belldandy and Keiichi for a moment.

"We'll follow after you in a moment," Keiichi said as he placed a bag down.

"No matter what Urd brews, she always makes a antidote," Belldandy said as she began to put some food away.

"...Right," Miia muttered as she put her bags down and headed towards Urd's room.

Once Miia opened the door and slithered in, she found Urd facing away from her and holding her potion in the light above her head. The goddess asked, "Close the door, will ya?"

"I'd rather it be open," Miia answered as she drew near to Urd, only a hint of nervousness was in her voice. "So... what does it do?"

"Sleeping potion. You'll be out for an hour. If it goes longer, I have the antidote right here," Urd answered as she faced Miia with a smile, one more befitting her mother. She proffered the opened vial.

"If you say so…" Miia muttered as she took the vial. After staring at it for a few moments she drank it. Her eyes half-closed, her mouth went slack, and the vial dropped from her limp fingers..

Urd leaned towards Miia, stooped down to pick up the dropped vial, and began to walk around the Lamia. Once behind her, Urd muttered, "Huh...interesting response. Maybe she has some immunity?"

"Urd? Miia? What's going on?" Keiichi asked from the doorway. Both Urd and Miia turned around to look at him. Keiichi began to head towards the two ladies.

Miia began to smile.

"I gave Miia a sleeping potion. It's taking some time to work on her though," Urd said as Keiichi walked up to her. "Now, just call Bell-"

Before Urd could finish, Miia quickly wrapped her tail around both Urd and Keiichi, trapping the latter between hers and Urd's bosoms.

"Oh, forget about her, lovers. Let's have some fun here and now!" Miia cooed.

"What the hell, Miia?" Urd asked, trying to break free from Miia's tail. _'She's supposed to fall asleep, not fall in lust with me and Keiichi!"_

"Be-" Urd began to cry out before Miia silenced her with a kiss.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

A round of thanks to elgordo of the Goddess Relief Office forum for giving some suggestions when this chapter was up for Beta-reading.


	10. Potions and the race for Queen part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd had three things on her mind.

The first was that every time Urd tried to escape by splitting into many Mini-Urds, Miia ruined the goddess's concentration by tightening her tail around the Norn and the human in rhythmic spacematic jerks.

The second was about Keiichi. Due to his position and the sizes of the bosoms smothering his face, Urd was starting to get worried that Keiichi would pass out soon. The way his head kept moving either meant he was trying to escape or he was trying to get as much enjoyment out of the situation as he could. Urd suspected, nay- hoped, it was the former.

The third thought on the goddess's mind was of how annoyed she was that a Lamia had a bosom almost as big as hers! Almost too close for the Norn's comfort!

Then, she had an idea!... Urd's Patented Breast Reduction Formula! Oh yeah, she'd slip that to this snake...

Miia briefly stopped the kiss, but locked onto Urd's eyes with her own, predator to prey. Urd again was thrown off-guard by this...aggressiveness. The Lovely Lamia purred, "So you're a goddess, I'm a Lamia, and Keiichi's a human. I don't care if there's a law against us having a night of passion. We're gonna have one between the three of us sinners!"

"Law? What are you-" Urd uttered before Miia kissed her once again, this time Miia's lips darted past Urd's lips. '_I...I hope Miia was b...being metaphorical. Oh! Otherwise, a large number of plans I came up with are moot! mmmm. Why can't Belldandy be a risk-taker like me?'_

"Miia! Urd! Get away from Keiichi!" Belldandy cried as she quickly stomped into the room. Miia stopped kissing Urd.

"Oh, leave us sinners alone, goddess," said Miia, hugging Urd closer to her.

"I think that was a really bad move, Miia," Urd said as she saw that Belldandy was preparing a spell. "Bell, I should note that I..."

"Holy Wind Press!"

-oOo-

_A few moments before..._

A small part of Keiichi believed he had one of his teenage fantasies being granted in a way. His head was indeed being pressed between two attractive women's breasts, but the downside was they were smothering him!.

'_Someone get me out of here!'_ Keiichi mentally cried out as he tried to squirm out from between Miia and Urd. Urd didn't seem to be able to do much of anything. Moreover, Miia's tail seemed to have more muscle than he had in his entire body!

The lack of air was making his struggles began to get weaker, weaker… weaker…

Suddenly, he felt Miia and Urd forcefully taken away from him, giving him some much needed air. He fell to his knees as he gulped in deep breaths. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was Belldandy.

"Keiichi-san, forgive me. I had no idea what would happen. I should have never allowed Urd to force Miia to test one of her potions," Belldandy said, looking concerned and blaming herself.

"What… happened?" Keiichi uttered, getting somewhat back to normal. Belldandy gave Urd a look that demanded answers.

Urd looked a bit sheepish. She looked away and rubbed the back of her head. "I… uh… I kinda gave Miia a-"

"Something that allowed me to express my love for both her and Keiichi!" Miia announced as she put her hands on her hips and stood proudly. She smirked at Belldandy, who glanced at her for a moment before looking back at Urd.

"You gave Miia a love potion?" Belldandy asked. Urd thought she heard a slight accusatory tone in Bell's words and got defensive.

"Hey! I did no such thing! I gave her a sleeping potion that should affect the Lamia species!" Urd quickly said as she stood up, her hands at her sides in a fit of anger. "But apparently, her lamia species is very different than the ones we're used to."

Belldandy helped Keiichi up, never looking away from Urd. After a slight pause, Belldandy asked with a tiny hint of hostility, "And what else, nee-san?"

"Well… I… Uh… was gonna give you and Keiichi some potions that would make you more receptive towards each other?" Urd answered, hoping that Belldandy wouldn't overreact.

The competitive part of Belldandy saw what Urd was doing as cheating. But the Norn of the Present took a deep breath and held it for few moments. After letting it out, Belldandy said in an even tone, "You will give Miia the antidote and apologize. It will be up to her if we should tell Ms. Smith or not. If she wants to tell, then I suspect that you will be punished. I don't know what Ms. Smith would do, though."

"There might be a problem with giving Miia the antidote," Urd nervously replied.

"There's no need to, my love," Miia cooed as she began to make her way towards Urd.

"What's the problem?" Keiichi asked, having a feeling he knew what it might be.

"Since the potion didn't have the effect I intended on her, then there's a good chance the antidote might not work, either. I might need to reconfigure another antidote, just for her," Urd replied as she began to edge away from Miia, who had her arms open for Urd to embrace her.

"Then you must get to work, Urd, and quickly, too," Belldandy said, surprising both Keiichi and Urd at her sharp and worried tone.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy let him go.

"Let's leave Urd's room while Miia is like this," Belldandy said as she began to lead Keiichi out of the room.. "Please ask Miia to follow you, as I don't think she'll listen to me at the moment."

Keiichi nodded before he looked at the lovestruck Lamia. "Miia, let's do as Belldandy asked and leave Urd alone for now. Please?"

Miia reluctantly stopped her stalking after Urd and sighed, "Okay... If you say so, Darling."

"Bell, I need to let you know something," Urd whispered, "So leave a part of yourself in here for a moment." Just before Belldandy went through the door, she waved her hand, creating a Mini-Bell.

Once the Trio left, the Mini-Bell flew to Urd. "I'm gonna need to scan Miia later after I check my inventory to see if any of it went bad. That's the only way I know to make sure it'll work."

"Alright. Either Keiichi or I will distract her when that happens," Mini-Bell replied.

"Thanks…" Urd said as she turned to check her inventory. "Also, Miia spoke of a law against sex between her, me and, Keiichi. Is that real or was she making things up?"

A moment passed before Mini-Bell said, "There is. Due to the shaky state between extra-species and humans, the punishments are a bit… off."

"Off, how?" Urd asked as she grabbed a jar of seeds that resembled catseye marbles.

"Humans would get arrested and extra-species would get sent back home," Mini-Bell answered. "I have a question of my own. It's about the Judgement Gate."

"Let's focus on that when we have the time, Bell. First, we gotta cure Miia," Urd said as she ran a spell over the jar. Once the spell was stopped, she smiled as she put the jar back down. "That's still fresh."

"So what should I do to distract Miia in the mean time?" Mini-Bell asked.

"Try making a dish with eggs. Snakes like eggs," Urd suggested as she grabbed another jar to scan.

"That's a good idea, I'll consider it…" Mini-Bell muttered before she left the room.

-oOo-

_Some time later…_

Belldandy had a slightly strained smile on her face. Normally, she enjoyed it whenever someone enjoyed her cooking. But she never had a rival for someone's heart before.

One part of Belldandy believed that Miia was thinking, '_Maybe I was wrong to want you out of mine and Keiichi's lives, Belldandy. Maybe we should keep you as a maid. I'd be happy to share you with Keiichi and Urd in that case...'_

_Another part of Belldandy was ashamed that she was thinking so ill of Miia._

In point of fact, the goddess wasn't far from wrong. Miia started thinking that way the moment Belldandy placed a dish of Oden in front of the Lamia. (1)

"You're a great cook, Belldandy!" Keiichi exclaimed with a smile after he finished his Oden.

"Thank you, Keiichi-san," Belldandy replied, feeling much better upon hearing that.

Miia frowned a little, thinking, '_There's gotta be a way to get Belldandy outta my hair...'_

-oOo-

_The next day…_

Belldandy was waiting outside Urd's door. It was a few minutes before she had to go make breakfast.

"Urd," Belldandy said as she knocked on the door. After a few more moments, Belldandy knocked harder as she said, "Urd, you spent all last night in your room! Miia spent most of the time looking upon Keiichi like a lovestruck schoolgirl when she wasn't glaring at me!"

"Eugh…." Urd moaned before there was the sounds of shuffling heading towards the door. After the door slid open, Belldandy saw that Urd was barely standing up, as she looked quite exhausted. Urd muttered, "All of my ingredients are still good. I'll need to scan Miia and then I can work on her antidote."

"Urd, did you get any sleep last night?" Belldandy asked, all annoyance replaced with worry.

"I have too many potion ingredients and a half-assed sorting system," Urd muttered before she yawned. "My pride is on the line. I don't understand...what...happened…" She trailed off.

"Nee-san, you need to get some sleep or risk making a mistake when you scan Miia or create the antidote."

Urd grumbled as she tried to stand up straight, making a few cracking noises as she stretched, Belldandy's words of concern barely making a dent in her sleep-deprived brain.

"Urd…" Belldandy uttered, the serious tone in her voice being a hint that she was getting ready to force Urd to get some sleep.

Urd stared blankly at Belldandy for a few moments before the former sighed. She began to close the door as she said, "Ok Bell, you're right. I'll get some sleep. Just try to keep Miia and Keiichi from going too far."

Belldandy tilted her head in curiousity upon hearing that. She thought to herself, '_I wonder what she means?'_

She decided to go wake up Keiichi. After she reached his door, she knocked demurely a few times as she said, "Keiichi, I'll be preparing breakfast in a few moments. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Uh…. Miia?" Keiichi's voice asked, sounding unsure.

'_He… he… but….' _Belldandy thought as she grimaced in a mix of despair and worry. Then, as memories of yesterday morning hit her, Belldandy slid open the door with a bang.

"Miia! What are you doing here!?"

Keiichi looked up surprised and scared. Wrapped around him was a sleeping Miia.

"Five more minutes…" Miia muttered.

'_She's not herself. I'm certain that she wouldn't do this if she weren't under Urd's potion,' _Belldandy thought as she took a breath, and fought for control. But, confronted with the scene before her, she was losing.

"Miia, why are you in here?!"

Miia slowly stood up, taking the time to rub her bosom against Keiichi as she did so.

She looked back at the goddess coyly, almost defiantly, with one eye open and a smile and said, "It was cold last night and I had trouble getting warm. I remembered how warm Darling was, so…"

Belldandy narrowed her eyes as she strode towards the two. As she reached for Miia, Belldandy quietly uttered, "Forgive me for this…"

Once she touched Miia, Belldandy pulsed into her a low-level lightning spell, knocking out both Miia and (unfortunately) Keiichi. Once they stopped twitching, Belldandy began to drag Miia away from Keiichi, thinking to herself, '_Maybe I should invest in some wards to prevent this from happening again.'_

-oOo-

_Elsewhere…_

"She asleep?" Otaki asked.

Tamiya nodded before he said, "So, what's your plan to get more members?"

"Well, here it is: The NIT Campus Queen Contest. It's our club's turn for sponsoring it this semester!" Otaki stated as if the answer was self-evident.

"So?" Tamiya grumbled, "We ain't got time for that junk! It ain't manly. Pass."

"Den-chan, dude, don't you see? It's the most popular event on campus! And, get this, we'll run it 'The Motor Club Way,' see? That'll get us plenty of publicity to recruit more members! We can't lose!" Otaki finished, triumphantly raising a finger in the air to emphasize his point.

Tamiya, his eyes now burning with The Vision, replied, "OK! Sounds good! Let's do it!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

A round of thanks to elgordo of the Goddess Relief Office forum for all their help with this chapter.

(1) Oden is a winter dish that consists of boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavoured dashi broth.


	11. Potions and the race for Queen part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

After waking up and getting ready for the day, Keiichi walked into the dining room. Belldandy and Miia were waiting for him, though Miia was giving Belldandy the evil eye whenever she thought Belldandy wasn't looking.

"I apologize for what I did. I wasn't sure if reasoning with Miia while she's under the potion is even possible," Belldandy explained. She then returned an annoyed look at Miia as she said, "After all, our classes start today."

""Oh, okay. It's alright, Bell," Keiichi replied. As he sat down, he noticed how Belldandy and Miia were looking at each other. Hoping that it wouldn't backfire somehow, he sighed for a moment before he said, "Stop it, the two of you. You're both grown adults."

Belldandy and Miia glared at each other for a moment before they each let out an annoyed huff and started eating. Keiichi merely shook his head before he started eating as well.

They continued to eat in an uncomfortable silence.

When they were done, the trio split up to gather their school supplies.

'_I wonder where Urd is?' _Keiichi thought as he left his room and headed to the Microbus. There he saw Belldandy set up the ramp, so Miia could enter it. Just as he left the doorway of the temple, Miia tackled him with a hug.

"Took you long enough, darling!" Miia cooed as she began to move upwards, rubbing her bosom into Keiichi as she began to coil around him.

Belldandy sighed before she began to head towards the two. "Miia, stop that."

"Listen to her, Miia. We need to get to class," Keiichi said, giving Miia a stern glare.

Miia's lustful expression turned neutral for a few seconds before she let him go with a sad sigh. "You're the host after all, darling."

Keiichi felt a touch guilty treating Miia like that, but he knew he had to get on the road soon, as the roads leading to the university would be clogged within the hour. The numerous other Extraspecies students also heading to class would only add to the congestion.

"Belldandy, where's Urd?" Keiichi asked as Miia passed by the goddess.

"Sleeping. She spent all night inspecting her ingredients," Belldandy answered.

"And?" Keiichi asked as Miia entered the Microbus started strapping herself in.

"She said all of her ingredients are still good. It seems she thought Miia was a different Lamia species, one that we know of from a different dimension. That's why the potion didn't work the way she wanted it to and why she'll have to craft a new antidote," Belldandy answered. She bowed a little as she said, "I hope that this problem won't last too long."

"Yeah, me too… I just hope that everything will be alright," Keiichi muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Belldandy nodded as they headed towards the Microbus. '_I have an idea what she's talking about. Not all fuel is the same. Diesel fuel is different from gasoline because the former is heavier, denser, less flammable, and less volatile. Not a smart idea to put Diesel fuel into a car… Man, that guy was drummed out of the auto club pretty quickly '_

As they buckled themselves in, Keiichi looked back at Miia. Seeing her mournful face, Keiichi said, "Maybe we'll stop by the arcade after classes and have some fun, Miia."

Miia brightened up and nodded at Keiichi.

-oOo-

As the Microbus drove off, a figure in the bushes smiled.

"Time for a better look around then," Dopple said to herself as she changed her form to Belldandy and stood up. After brushing off her clothes of various leaves, branches, and dirt, she walked into the temple. As she wandered about, Dopple thought, '_Kinda boring. Hallways are of limited use. Spaces above eyesight are a bit too small to move around quickly. Areas below the waist are too small and narrow to use as hiding spots for an extended amount of time. Better check the bedrooms next.'_

Taking care to walk as quietly as possible, Dopple walked over to a door that was partially opened. Looking inside, she saw a futon folded up in the corner with a folded up blanket on top of it, and a pillow on top. A wall had a few pictures of cars, motorcycles, a calendar and a group of odd looking people. There was a desk with a small stand on it. Nearby, was an old TV perched on a number of books and boxes. The TV was facing the desk. As for the rest of the room, various books littered the area and one corner was a collection of some machines that Dopple didn't quite recognise from the doorway.

_I… Think this belongs to Keiichi…' _Dopple thought as she closed the door and backed away in disgust. As she passed by the the door next to Keiichi's, Dopple thought she heard someone snoring. '_Better check this last.'_

After turning a corner, she came across a few empty rooms before she came across one that had some sign of being inhabited. Even so, it only contained a futon, several blankets, a pillow, and a few Iow desks.

'_Whose is this? Does anyone even live in this room?' _Dopple thought as she closed the door to the room. Looking across the hallway, she opened that door and checked inside.

Inside was a fairly messy room. A few women's clothes were tossed about. There was a futon with some bunched up blankets and a pillow tossed aside. '_No denying it. Someone lives in this room. Belldandy obviously lives in the other room and Miia lives in this room.'_

She heard footsteps behind her, causing her to quickly spin around. Behind her was a yawning Urd.

"Whatcha doing here, Bell? Ain't you supposed to be with Kei and Miia at that school of yours?" Urd asked as she leaned against the wall and was doing her best to stay awake.

"I… Needed to look around for a bit. After all, I can always use my transport medium to get there in an instant, if need be!" Dopple quickly said as she tried her best to look like a serene Belldandy.

Feeling something was off, Urd tried to look around and find out what felt off. However, the moment she tried to, she slipped and fell. Lucky, Urd was caught by Dopple.

"You need to go back to sleep, Urd. You look like you really need it," Dopple stated.

"Yea…" Urd muttered before she yawned again. Dopple then helped her back to her room, taking the chance to study Urd's room. There was several cabinets and three desks. Each cabinet was locked and only two desks had any kind of cover.

After helping Urd back to her bed and leaving the room, Dopple thought, '_Out of all the rooms, Keiichi's is probably the best one to hide in for future reference. Belldandy's is too sparse and Miia's is too messy and has too high a chance to leave a trail. Urd's room seems like a good choice, but going by what I've been told of her, she would quickly smoke me out if she found evidence I was hiding in her room.'_

As she entered the Kitchen and gave it a cursory glance, Dopple thought, '_I don't think they'll discover I've been here. Urd will probably pass off our encounter as a dream.'_

-oOo-

Keiichi parked the Microbus, but was surprised when he saw Tamiya and Otaki waiting for him. As both Belldandy and Miia looked on, he leaned a little bit out the window and asked, "What is it... this time?"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Morisato-kun?" Otaki asked as he tried to look innocent. "Can't your sempais wait around for youse like good sempais?"

Keiichi looked annoyed as he shook his head and let out a sigh. "Regardless of what it is, I thank you for helping move my stuff."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of moving, we got an Extraspecies in the dorm! Me and Den-chan are their host!" Otaki replied as he lifted up a finger in the air for emphasis.

"That's good to hear! I'm currently the host to Miia, Belldandy, and Belldandy's sister, Urd," Keiichi said, brighting. "So who are you guys taking care of?

Otaki then looked a little off to the side and rubbed the back of his head. "Her name is Polt. She's a kobold."

Keiichi's cheerfulness vanished. There was a part of him that thought the universe was out to get him, but it had been silenced when Belldandy granted his wish. Now, that part seemed louder than before. "I… See."

Tamiya bent down and looked inside the Microbus. "We's in charge of the NIT Campus Queen Contest this year! I trust you ladies are gonna participate!"

Looking over at Keiichi, who seemed to be bottling up his anger, Belldandy said with some slight reluctance, "Well, it sounds like fun. I guess it couldn't hurt to participate…"

"Well, I'm not gonna lose to you, Belldandy!" Miia exclaimed with a grin and a fist pump. '_And once I win, Urd and Keiichi will celebrate with me in a threesome!'_

"Dat's good to hear!" Tamiya replied with a smile before he stood back up.

"Morisato-kun, what we need of you is just be there. Other than dat, just have fun!" Otaki explained.

"And iffen you don't show up, then we gonna insure you get there in a hurry!" Tamiya said before giving off a dark chuckle.

Keiichi then let out a sigh of resignation. "I'll show up. Belldandy, Miia, and Urd have yet to get a driving licence for around here."

"And Ms. Miia would need a specially made car for her," Otaki said, as he took a brief look inside. He chuckled for a moment before he said, "Sounds like a fun project, though!"

"Well, We gotta get to our classes, guys. It's nice seeing you," Keiichi said as he and Belldandy got out to help Miia out of the Microbus.

"Thanks, Morisato-kun! Youse won't regret it!" Tamiya said as he and Otaki walked away.

As Miia crawled out of the microbus on the ramp, she noticed Keiichi's annoyed expression. "Darling, is everything alright?"

Keiichi sighed before he said, " It's nothing, other than the usual issues with my sempais. Anything unusual I do is punished, but if they do it, it's 'an exception'."

"Why don't you try appealing to a teacher or someone else in authority?" Belldandy asked as the Ramp went back into the Microbus.

"Then I'd get a reputation for being a whiner. While Tamiya and Otaki are a couple of basically good-hearted goofballs, they're faster than lightning when it comes to covering stuff up," Keiichi explained as he went into the back of the microbus and grabbed all their books. As he passed them to Belldandy and Miia, he said, "They got enough experience from all the pranks they've pulled over the years."

"How many?" Belldandy asked, worrying a bit about Urd learning about them. '_She'll either see them as competition or as possible allies...'_

"Dunno. Wouldn't be surprised if the count was in the triple digits," Keiichi answered listlessly as he exited the microbus and closed the door.

"Why are you friends with them, then?" Belldandy asked as they began to walk to their classes.

Keiichi seemed to rally a little as he said, "Because they were the first people to try to be my friend when I moved here."

"Where were you born?" Miia asked, a look of curiosity was on her face as she slithered a bit closer.

Because Keiichi could tell she asked the question out of genuine interest and she was not being cloyingly seductive, Keiichi found her a bit cuter than normal and he found that pleasant.

"Kushiro. It's a place in the northwest area of Hokkaido," Keiichi answered.

"Maybe someday you'll be able to show us?" Miia asked with a cheerfully innocent smile.

"Maybe. But it's a lot colder there on average. Say, what about you? What's it like where you're from, Miia?" Keiichi asked.

Miia looked shocked for a moment before she began to explain, "Well, it's kinda like some of the warmer parts of the human world. Some of the clothes worn by Lamias might be seen as showing off too much skin, though."

Belldandy, exquisitely sensitive to the feelings and moods of her mortal inamorato, found this new mood between Miia and Morisato a little troubling, and skies overhead darkened slightly.

As they neared the building where their classes were, Keiichi looked at his watch and said, "I'd like to hear more, but if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late!"

As they began to rush, Belldandy said, "Keiichi, correct me if I'm wrong, but since there's going to be a number of Extraspecies starting here, won't the teacher be a bit lenient with the time?"

"Probably, but I'd still rather not risk it! It's bad form, especially on the first day," Keiichi said.

Even though he was rushing, he made sure to keep Miia and Belldandy close by.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

elgordo of the Goddess relief forum beta-read this chapter.

I apologize for not posting last month. I was hit with a sore throat and then a nasty cold.


	12. Potions and the race for Queen part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

"Urd… Urd… We're back," Belldandy's voice said, waking Urd out of her slumber. A quick look around her room showed that Belldandy was in the doorway.

"Eugh..." Urd muttered as she sat up in her bed. Currently, she was wearing a tanktop and panties. Her tanktop was disheveled and showed off her areolae, making Belldandy a little bit amused. As she rubbed her eyes, Urd waved in Belldandy's general direction "Hey, Bell. How was school?"

"It was… interesting. There was a general feeling of uneasiness through the campus, but it mostly went away by the end of the day. Keiichi said something about the Auto Club somehow pulling off pranks that were weirder than the idea of Extraspecies…" Belldandy said as Urd stretched and yawned, making her bosom bounce a little.

"Huh… I'll have to grill Keiichi about some of those pranks… Or at least who he thinks did them…" Urd muttered as she stood up.

"Have you gotten enough sleep?" Belldandy asked as her sister walked over to her dresser that had a mirror over it and began to look through for something to wear.

"Pretty much. I can make the antidote, but I'll need to do another exam on Miia before I can prepare it," Urd replied as she picked up and examined a pair of white pants. "Speaking of Snakey, how was she?"

"She was enthralled with the campus, but then again, so was I. Keiichi does live in a fascinating world," Belldandy answered with a smile.

"Hey, where's my black sleeveless shirt and grey vest?" Urd asked, shaking Belldandy out of her reminiscing.

Belldandy rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before she said, "I believe the shirt is in the second drawer and the vest is in the fourth."

Urd checked the drawers and was pleased that they were where Belldandy had said. "Thanks. So any progress with loverboy?"

"About that… What about the Judgement gate?" Belldandy asked.

"What about it?" Urd asked back as she put her clothes on top of the dresser.

"We need to talk about it. Remember that one of the effects it has on Keiichi is suppressing his sexual attraction towards me?" Belldandy asked as she looked around Urd's messy room. "I'm wondering if we should try to find a way to let him know about it without triggering the test. It doesn't feel right not to tell him… "

"What brought _that_ on?" Urd asked as she snapped her fingers to magically change her tanktop into a bra.

Urd began to put on her white pants as Belldandy answered, "When Miia moved in, Ms. Smith gave us a number of guides. They were quite informative… enough so that I felt bad about Keiichi not knowing certain aspects of his wish."

"I'll get a few programmer friends of mine to see if there's any way to let Keiichi know. I'm not making any promises, as I wouldn't be surprised if there was no way to let him know without going into endgame. They might be able to find a way to dissolve certain aspects of the contract, so you can have some exploits to work with..." Urd answered as she buttoned her pants. She picked up her shirt as she asked, "As for his suppressed libido, it's just mostly suppressed. If it was fully suppressed, then he'd know something was wrong if you, me and Miia were nude in front of him and he felt nothing when looking at you."

Urd then flashed Belldandy a grin as she said, "You do like being challenged, after all. Besides, Miia wouldn't stand a chance if the Gate restrictions weren't in place."

Urd had a wicked smile on her face. "Besides, if that's not enough, I can take one for the team and try my luck with hi-"

She stopped when she saw the reflection of Belldandy's expression in the mirror above the dresser. It was a mix of shock and anger.

Urd muttered, "Okay. Bad idea."

Belldandy's response was, "Quite so."

As Urd put on her shirt, Belldandy decided to change the topic. "Urd, speaking of Miia, how long before you can make the antidote for her?"

Urd paused. "I need to give her a physical exam before I can get to work on it, so I can know what to brew. I have no idea of her allergies, either magical or mundane."

"But you don't have anything to work with from before she drank your potion…" Belldandy remarked as Urd put on her vest.

"A spell to look at her a few days ago can do the trick. Besides, all the potion ingredients for the sleeping potion I used are easily traceable via magic if I can't look in the past," Urd said. She then gave Belldandy a naughty smirk. "Now for what I have planned for how you can seduce-"

"Urd!"

"Alright, alright. We'll try a basic attraction tactic, one made for Keiichi!" Urd said as she made placating gestures towards her sister. That seemed to cheer Belldandy up, so Urd continued. "How do you feel about some stretch exercises and wearing some spandex lycra workout clothes? Just imagine a half-awake Keiichi walking into the living room in the morning. Him waking up fully when he sees you bending over to touch your toes and-"

"That's enough!" Belldandy quickly said, her face turning red from blushing.

"Like? Dislike?" Urd asked as she walked over to Belldandy, clearly amused at her sister's discomfort. '_I'm so gonna enjoy when Skuld gets a boyfriend...'_

"I…. I…. I don't know. Dinner will be ready in a few hours!" Belldandy quickly uttered before she ran away from Urd's room.

Urd could only chuckle as she shook her head. She then began to frown as she remembered that she would have to give Miia a physical exam. "Now to figure out how to give a amourous Lamia an exam without getting crushed by her tail…"

-oOo-

Keiichi and Miia were heading to the back of the temple when Belldandy rushed by them. After a few moments, Miia asked, "What's up with her?"

"Dunno, but I'm going to find out. Can you go see if Urd knows anything?" Keiichi asked as he stared where Belldandy had left.

Miia bit her lower lip. On one hand, she wanted to be with Keiichi. On the other hand, She also wanted Urd. After a few moments, she said, "Sure, Darling. I'll meet up with you in the living room, afterwards."

"...OK, Miia," Keiichi said. she kissed him on the cheek before she left. He reached up and felt the spot she kissed for a moment, blushing a little. He shook his head before he went after Belldandy.

As he attempted to follow after her, he called out her name. Eventually, he went outside. He looked around for a moment before he headed into the small forest, still calling out her name.

Eventually, he came across a small grove. Belldandy was sitting away from him, too deep in thought to notice he was there. She jumped a little when he said, "Bell? Is everything alright."

When she turned around, Keiichi noticed she was blushing a little. She said,"I'm…. I'm fine. It's just talking to Urd sometimes is…. gets…"

Keiichi waited as Belldandy tried to find the right words.

"Embarrassing. She describes herself at times as the goddess of love and… Well… She believes that the ends justifies the means, but sometimes gets so focused, that she forgets what the end was supposed to be," Belldandy explained.

"Oh… Well…" Keiichi trailed off as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you need any help with preparing dinner?"

Belldandy took a few moments to think about it. "I don't have anything in mind for what to make, but I wouldn't mind the help."

Both Keiichi and Belldandy looked at each other and smiled before they began to head back to the temple.

"So, where's Miia?" Belldandy asked.

"Well, before I went looking for you, I sent her to go talk with Urd," Keiichi answered as the temple came into view.

Belldandy paused for a moment, making Keiichi worry. When she started walking again, she muttered, "Well, Urd did say that she needed to give Miia a physical exam."

"What-" Keiichi started before Belldandy quickly answered.

"I don't think you want to go check. Urd tends to make things a bit erotic if she can. So I'll go check," Belldandy answered. "But when dinner is nearly done."

As Belldandy entered, Keiichi shrugged.

-oOo-

_Earlier…_

Miia slithered her way to Urd's door. She knocked as she said, "Urd-chan? Are you in there?"

Miia heard Urd shudder before the Norn called out, "_Never_ call me that again, Miia!"

Urd roughly opened the door as she said, "Got it?!"

Seeing that Urd looked angry, Miia nodded as she meekly said, "Gotcha."

Hearing the genuine apology in Miia's tone, Urd was somewhat mollified. "So what brings you to my room?"

"Keiichi asked me to find out if you knew why Belldandy was running from this direction. Any thoughts?" Miia asked. When Urd began to back away from the door as she pondered how to answer, Miia tried to enter Urd's room. However, Urd noticed that and quickly barred the door, using her arm.

"I like to tease and Belldandy got upset," Urd answered with a smirk. She lost her smirk when Miia smirked back.

"How about teasing someone who'll tease you right back?" Miia cooed as she tenderly caressed Urd's hips. Urd's initial response was to sigh.

"I'm not all that interested at the moment, Miia," Urd replied as she gently pushed away Miia's hands. '_And I thought Mara was too clingy… Too bad you're not blond...'_

"Can we see if I can change that?" Miia asked as she coquettishly tilted her head and put her arms behind her back. Unknown to Urd, Miia's tail was slowly slithering into the Norn's room and around her legs.

"Still not in the mood, Miia. Ain't any way to change that at the moment," Urd responded. "So if you don't have anything else to say…"

"There's the Ms. NIT Campus Queen competition coming up and it's being hosted by the Auto Club. Did Belldandy tell you about it?" Miia asked. she enjoyed the look of surprise on the goddess's face.

"No, she didn't…" Urd muttered as she looked away. She thought, "'_Were it anyone else, I'd say Bell didn't tell me because she'd be afraid I'd win in a heartbeat. My fault for teasing before she could tell me!'_

"What a shame. Then…" Miia stated before her smirk became a grin. "... let's give you a hug!"

"No, I-" Urd uttered before Miia's tail began to wrap around her. "This again! Aaagh!"

As Miia's tail continued to wrap around the goddess, Urd looked down and quickly managed to grab the very tip of the Lamia's tail, making Miia gasp. Looking towards Miia, Urd saw that Miia was blushing. Urd evilly grinned as she used her pointer finger and thumb to rub the tip of Lamia's tail.

As Miia fell to the ground and her tail slowly began to unravel away from Urd, the Norn said, "Oh my! I think I found a g-spot! I think it'll come in handy for your exam, Miia!"

"Wha…. Wha… What exam?" Miia asked as she grasped the bottom parts of Urd's pantsleeves.

"Nothing to worry about. It'll be over before you know," Urd answered as her free hand began to glow. She then waved it over Miia's head. "Huh… So, my potion did _that_ to those parts of your mind… It'll take a few days to prep the ingredients... Gonna have to have Bell scan you for a few days after you've been cured…"

"Cure? Wha… Ah!" Miia asked before her tail twitched, almost taking the tip out from Urd's hand.

"Worry about it later, Snakey," Urd answered as she let go of Miia's tail. She turned around and began to walk away as she said, "Now I have work to do. Go play somewhere-"

Urd didn't have a chance to finish before Miia took the chance to wrap around Urd from behind.

"Turnabout... is fair play... lover!" Miia said as she caught her breath and started fondling Urd's breasts.

Urd narrowed her eyes before she gave her response. She used a static electricity spell on her body, shocking Miia off of the Norn and knocking her out. Urd let out an amused huff before she levitated Miia and floated her out of her room.

After placing Miia in the hallway, Urd said, "Now to make the antidote for Miia and get some clothes ready for that contest!"

Above on the ceiling was an odd visual distortion in the shape of a person.

'_I'll report this to my Mistress. Not taking advantage of a situation like this is almost criminal! Urd's ego can be goaded into ruining Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship, so I must make sure to come up with an appearance that will insure that I win against everyone competing," _Dopple thought as she slowly began to head towards a different hiding place.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

zeroIQ was very helpful with coming up with a lot of ideas for this chapter.

elgordo was a great beta reader for this chapter.

And here is a little contest for you all! suggest what Dopple's disguise should be for the Campus Queen contest! Feel free to use characters from other anime and manga series! The winner will be credited, as will anyone that gives a suggestion.


	13. More seeds

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

After a brief jog, Polt had just returned to the dorm when she heard Tamiya and Otaki in the nearby garage, chatting about something. She wouldn't have paid it any mind until she heard the word 'contest'.

So she snuck into the garage, got near the duo and cheerfully asked, "Hiya! Whatcha guys planning?"

"AHHH!" Tamiya and Otaki let out, jumping a little bit. When they saw that it was only Polt, they calmed down a little.

"Jeez…. don't surprise us like that, Polt," Otaki chided as he quickly checked his jacket to make sure nothing dropped out.

"Yeah..." Tamiya said, as he turned around to face Polt. "So whatcha doing here?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I'd just finished my jog when I heard the two of you planning something about a contest. So what gives?" Polt asked.

Tamiya looked at Otaki, who made a 'no way' gesture as he backed away. The latter even said, "Your turn to explain, Den-chan."

Tamiya sighed before looking back toward Polt. "Well, Y'see, the auto club is in charge of the Campus Queen Contest this year. We're planning some events for it."

Polt rubbed her chin as she muttered, "Oh yeah. I saw your posters for it. So what do you guys have in mind?"

Tamiya brightened up.. "Well, first will be a number choosing contest. Then it'll be to repair a motorcycle that has that number. Third will be to go to some food stands and get some food. Some of those food will contain cards that when put together, will reveal a picture of a person. The girl who brings the person to the platform will be the queen!"

Polt pondered the plan for a few moments. "While it sounds interesting, there's a number of flaws with it."

"Explain," Tamiya replied as he crossed his arms, somewhat put out by any criticism of his brilliant plan.

"Well, for starters, a number of extraspecies have what you guys consider a 'cat tongue'. They don't like anything too hot or too spicy," Polt explained. "Ms. Nekonome is one of them. I doubt the food stand owners will like their food being bought, uneaten, and thrown out, just so that a card is found."

"...Then we'll just make a rule that you have to eat the food for the card to count," Tamiya said.

"Well, ya could just have the food vendors not sell any spicy food during the contest."

"Yeah… that'll work... I guess," Tamiya sulked.

"Then, what about the vegetarian extraspecies?" Polt asked. "Some of the cards will be in dishes with meat and fish. I can imagine that with the right words, the whole event would wind up being a black eye to the Auto club, if not its death knell."

Tamiya looked down with a mixed look of anger and disappointment.

"So what do _you_ have in mind?" Otaki asked.

Polt smiled.

"Make it a campus-wide scavenger hunt! Pit the extraspecies' natural abilities against the human ladies' knowledge of the campus!" Polt said, her eyes shining with excitement.

Somehow, that seemed to cheer up Tamiya quite a bit. He asked, "But how will we make it suit the auto club?"

Polt's smile turned into a smirk. "How fast can you whip up some small motorcycles? Ones that even a complete beginner can use?"

Tamiya and Otaki went into a huddle. After a few minutes, they faced Polt and said, "About a day or two. We'll take the motorcycles that we were gonna let the contestants repair and fix 'em ourselves!"

"Can I help? It'd be good practice for me," Polt asked. The human duo look at each other for a moment before they looked at Polt and nodded. She smiled once again and said, "Great! Let me get a mask on and we'll start right away!"

After she left, Otaki asked, "Mask?"

"Something like an allergy mask. I guess the smell of oil and gasoline might bother her while we're working?" Tamiya answered. He scratched his head as he said, "Kobolds have a great great sense of smell, I guess?"

"Then shouldn't she be bothered by her living in the dorm? We ain't' exactly Mr. Clean after we leave the garage!" Otaki exclaimed,"She might be bothered by our manly musk."

"Maybe we clean enough off that it doesn't bother her?" Tamiya replied.

"We'll ask when she gets back," Otaki answered.

"More like being able to focus on one scent over the others," a woman's voice said, making Tamiya and Otaki jump. They spun around and saw Ms. Smith. The duo became uneasy when they noticed the smile on her face. She adjusted her sunglasses as she said, "About that contest you're hosting… I'd like to hear a bit more about it. If it's interesting enough, I can talk my superiors into helping out. After all, more good PR is always welcome…"

-oOo-

Aoshima was sitting at a table underneath a gazebo at the local park when Sayoko finally arrived.

"I would have preferred the coffee shop I suggested, cousin," Aoshima remarked.

"And that coffee shop is currently doing its best to not serve any extraspecies," Sayoko replied as she sat down, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"So?" Aoshima asked as he offered a cup of coffee.

"My father would cut me off if I did anything to ruin his future dealings with any of the extraspecies. I am not willing to work in retail, just so you can get your way," Sayoko growled. She looked at the cup and shook her head.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that you don't get into trouble, then," Aoshima replied. He then placed a paper on the table. Sayoko looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"So the auto club is hosting the campus queen competition this year. Chances are they'll just use it to ogle the contestants," Sayoko commented.

"When has that excuse for a club ever done something expected like that? I'm willing to bet they'll probably use the opportunity to have you fix some motorcycles for them for free and to try to drum up membership," Aoshima uttered as he waved a finger in the air. "And I doubt you'll be able to win if that were the case."

Sayoko narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Aoshima shook his head. "No. Merely the opening to an offer. I know a few people who can get information from the weaker willed members of the Auto Club. You can then use it to prevent any extraspecies from taking your crown, cousin."

Sayoko leaned back and thought, '_It is tempting. A few of those Oni were intimidating and probably would win, merely from shaking those milk bags of theirs. That Kitsune teacher assistant had a mischievous look in her eyes. Wouldn't put it past her to try and ruin everything for a laugh...'_

She looked Aoshima in the eyes and said, "We're just talking about getting information, not any kind of sabotage?"

"Me? Sabotage? Who do you take me for?" Aoshima asked, making a false gesture of being insulted.

Sayoko narrowed her eyes at him.

Aoshima frowned and sighed. "Fine. I give my word that I won't sabotage anyone."

Sayoko hoped that Aoshima would keep his word.

-oOo-

In a certain cafe, at a table near the window, a brunette with blue markings on her face was sipping some tea as she observed her surroundings. She was dressed in a white blouse, a black skirt, and panyhose. On her left wrist was an odd looking bracelet.

She was currently writing on a computer tablet that had a special connection to Yggdrasil. All of its regular functions were either disabled or removed.

'_I have to say, this planet is getting interesting. Its forms of entertainment are exhilarating, I must simply take some back when I've finished my report!' _Peorth thought. '_Hmm. Perhaps a visit to a pure gaming store is in order... purely to observe how extraspecies and humans interact at that venue, of course. It would not surprise me a bit if most extrapecies are as distractible as humans when it comes to these games and such.'_

Taking a quick look at an overstuffed bag of games and manga she had purchased, she smiled a little bit. The smile grew bigger when she looked at the cafe's owner as he walked towards her. He was friendly and easy on the eyes. From what Peorth observed as she studied the extraspecies, the customer's race didn't matter to him. ' _Kimihito Kurusu, I'll have to see if I can grant you a wish sometime...'_

"Is there anything else you need, Miss?" Kimihito asked.

"No," Peorth answered as she shook her head "I enjoyed my time here and will try to come back soon. I'll make sure to tell my friends about this place." She then smiled at at Kimihito and said, "And perhaps something more if you're still single when I return."

"T-thank you miss," Kimihito said as he blushed while picking up the teacup. He walked away, making Peorth grin.

All of a sudden, Peorth felt like she was being watched by someone with ill intentions. She put a hand under the the table and made a few gestures as she quietly muttered a spell. It took a few moments, but Peorth was able to discover she was being watched from a rooftop across the street. She took a quick glance as she stood up.

On the rooftop, partially hiding behind a tree that was on the roof somehow, was a blue-haired girl. She was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of short shorts. What got Peorth's attention was that the girl's arm was a bird's wing.

Peorth smirked a little as she left the cafe. '_I guess I'm too beautiful for my own good, sometimes...'_

She looked towards someone and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know why there is a tree on that roof?"

The person rubbed their chin for a few moments before they answered, "Probably some garden up there. With all the extraspecies popping up around here, wouldn't be too surprised if some folk decided to have a garden up there for one of them."

Peorth nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Thank you."

As Peorth began to walk away, the person asked, "Excuse me. Forgive my rudeness, Miss, but who are you and are you a human?"

Peorth looked at the bracelet on herself and thought, '_Time to see if this works...'_

She looked back at the person and answered, "I'm a human. I saw one of the witch species have some cute markings on their face, so I decided to try it out for a day. I guess it was a bit of a mistake, so I'm heading back home to remove it."

"Ah…. Okay. Have a nice day, Miss," The person replied before they walked away.

Peorth looked at the bracelet and thought, '_So this trinket does allow me to lie… Huh… Not sure what to make of lying. Kinda seems overrated… I wonder why there's even preventive measures against lying for first class goddesses?'_

-oOo-

Elsewhere in the same city, a blonde-haired woman was in an alley, leaning against a wall. She was dressed in a black coat and black pants, ones that seemed designed to hide her gender.

'_So this world now has plenty of intelligent species now, not just humans anymore. Kinda odd that most of the women of the non-human species resemble humans, but a good deal of the men don't, but maybe I'm not looking hard enough,' _Mara thought. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and thought, '_And I'm not allowed to start any new schemes while I'm here...'_

She narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her chin. '_From what information I was able to glean from the history and medical reports in one of the government buildings, most, if not all of the 'extraspecies' are able to mate with humans... The biologist and geneticist in me so wants to pose as a doctor somewhere and perform some spells to see if the extraspecies are an offshoot of humanity or not.'_

Upon hearing some footsteps, Mara looked in the general direction of them. She spotted what appeared to be a young girl, dressed in a black hoodie sweatshirt that had a cutesy demon motif. The hood had plushy horns on it and the ends of the sleeves and waist had a design of sharp teeth. For a moment, Mara thought the girl wasn't wearing any pants or skirt, but Mara managed to catch a brief glance of some short shorts when the sweatshirt moved a little.

"Whatcha doing?" The young girl asked. Both her hair and hoodie hid her eyes. The girl's skin was a similar color to Urd's, as was her hair. Both made Mara feel uneasy.

Mara managed to hide her grin. '_I know that tone. Urd had it whenever she had a nice scheme planned. Little brat's up to something really fun. Better keep my distance, then.'_

"Just wandering around, getting some info for my blog," Mara answered. She put on a smile as she said, "I kinda fancy myself as a small time reporter. Got anything newsworthy? I'll be sure to give you credit!"

The girl put a finger to her lips and looked around as she pondered what to answer.

'_Not good. If this girl's anything like Urd back then, all I'm doing is giving her more time to craft a prank. Guess I better use the fake phone I was given...' _ Mara thought. She let out a 'un?' noise before she plucked an old cellphone-shaped object out of a pocket, pressed one of the buttons, and held it up to her ear.

"You got a really old phone there. Can I take a closer look at it?" The girl asked as she began to take a few steps towards Mara.

"I'll be there in a few," Mara said before she pressed a button and put it back in her pocket. she looked towards the girl and said, "Sorry, budget's tight for me at the moment. See you later."

Mara then quickly walked away from the girl and turned a corner out of the girl's sight. The girl tried to follow, but when she turned around the corner, Mara was nowhere in sight.

"Huh.. wonder where she went?" Lilith muttered as she looked around. For a moment, her tail slid out of her sweater before Lilith forced it back into her clothes.

In a mini-form and hiding on the rooftop, just out of sight, Mara studied the girl and thought, '_So the brat's an extraspecies who calls themselves devils. Probably is older than she looks...'_

Mara now had a wicked grin on her face. '_Might as well watch her for a bit before I check the next block. Maybe she'll be a good argument for more shares...'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

elgordo and IdiAmeanDada were great beta readers for this chapter.

And the time for submissions for Dopple's disguise should be for the Campus Queen contest is over. I'll use them all in the contest, but only one will really be Dopple. Who it will be will be a mystery until the contest is over.


	14. Campus Queen Contest, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

**"Alright, folks! The Nekomi Campus Queen Contest will soon begin! Unlike the last contests, where it was just a fashion model walk thing, we'll be having a scavenger hunt!**" Tamiya bellowed into the microphone, causing some feedback. Quite a few of the extraspecies who had sensitive hearing flinched a little, as did a number of humans who were too close to the speakers.

Polt snatched the microphone away and began to speak.

"Ahem…Sorry 'bout that. Hi! My name is Polt! How y'all doing?!"

(Crowd shouts: "Great!" "Thanks!")

"You're welcome! As Tamiya-senpai was saying, the contest this year is a scavenger hunt. In the case of extraspecies contestants, there is no need to have your host with you, as the entire event will be on campus. For those of you that know about the Auto club's history, there is no need to worry. The part of the government that deals with extraspecies ensured that the Auto Club is under control," Polt explained.

A large number of people seemed too pleased with that bit of knowledge for Polt's liking.

But, with her usual 'never-say-die' attitude, she produced a sheet of paper and held it up.

"Each contestant will receive a list like _this_ of either places or objects. Either one will lead you to a part of a picture. Once all the parts are collected, that picture will show the target. Once you've collected the target, bring it back to the stage to win the title of Campus Queen!"

Sayoko looked a bit surprised to hear that, though her chat with her cousin made her a bit expectant of the Auto Club's possible antics. Before she could voice her complaint, Polt continued.

"To prevent one form of cheating, many false picture parts have been placed. Don't worry, you'll know them when you see them. Not even the auto club knows which pieces are the real ones!" Polt finished her explanation as Ms. Smith walked up.

Polt handed the microphone to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Polt… Hello! Most of you know me I'm sure. But for those that don't, I'm Ms. Smith. (crowd shouts: "Hey, Sumisu!")... Um, thank you! Anyhoo, moving on... a number of government workers are around the area. They all know first aid, just in case anything happens. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about any prank like the one involving filling a room with bread or that one with three pigs that I heard about," Ms. Smith said. "So while we won't be able to help you win, we'll make sure you'll be safe. In the next few moments, we'll be handing out the lists to the contestants. Please line up and don't get rough."

Tamiya and Otaki looked at each other.

"Polt ain't half bad... " Tamiya muttered with a slight grin.

"Yup. Kinda reminds me of someone else, if you know what I mean…" Otaki replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

After a moment, Tamiya asked, "Chihiro?"

Otaki nodded. "Yeah, but bit more approachable. Guess we attract the gals who like to take charge, eh?"

Tamiya chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

Aoshima glowered. He hoped that it would be easy to bribe some of the Auto Club. After all, they were quite simple-minded. But now things would be risky...

"Three pigs? Miia asked Keiichi.

"What is this about a prank involving bread?" Belldandy asked.

"Well..." Keiichi began as he rubbed the back of his head. "The three pigs one is a bit of a simple one. Paint numbers on three pigs, but skip one number in sequence. Going like One, Two, and Four. Anyone not familiar with it will be looking for the lost pig."

"That sounds really rude and inconsiderate..." Belldandy muttered to herself. Miia nodded.

"As for the bread one, it happened before I even moved here. From what I heard, it involved filling a room with bread, as in singular. The single loaf filled the room. I'm still wondering how they were able to full that off..." Keiichi explained. "There was also an incident where the windows and door of a student's room were bricked up." (1)

"Eh, all three seem kinda amusing. The pig one sounds like it's too old to really be of any entertainment. The bread one sounds like it's probably undercooked bread that went stale, if it was bread. I have my doubts. I do find the Immurement prank the best one out of the three, but I gotta admit it can backfire worse than the others," Urd said before she began to lead Miia and Belldandy to where the lists were being given out. She looked back with a smile as she said, "Be careful of where your eyes wander, Morisato!"

Keiichi looked incensed for a moment before he said, "Knock it off, Urd. I have stuff to do because I'm part of the Auto Club!"

Urd merely waved it off. Miia and Belldandy both said, "Have fun, Keiichi!"

-oOo-

"And here is your list, Miss…" The Government agent said as they handed a list to a contestant.

"Tifa Lockhart," The Brunette dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, and black skirt answered as she took the list.

"I see that you are one of the groups of humans from the world that the extraspecies. Going by how muscular you are, probably a descendant of one of those self-proclaimed heroes," A red-haired woman dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt, a kneelength red skirt and a grey vest. However, the red-haired woman had thin-looking jagged batwings coming from her back.

"Hello, Rias," Tifa said in a controlled tone before she stepped off to the side to let the red-head get a list.

"Is there a personal history between the two of you? the government worker asked as he handed a list to Rias.

"No," Tifa answered.

"Merely hearsay from old relatives and a tense peace for about a couple of centuries," Rias added. "Nothing that would start a fight from mere visual contact,"

"If you say so..." The government worker said before Rias and Tifa walked off to wait for the contest to begin.

A blonde woman wearing a green robe walked up.

"And you are… ?" The government worker asked.

"Tiffania Westwood," She answered, just as some wind blew to reveal that she was an elf.

The government worker handed her a list as he said, "Well, miss, I hope you have fun and stay safe."

Tiffania nodded before she walked off. The Government worker then said, "Next!"

A blue haired woman with brown eyes walked up. she was dressed in jeans, a short-sleeved shirt, and a jacket with several pockets,"

"Name?" The government worker asked.

"Kaname Chidori," The woman answered.

"Alright, here's your list," The government worker said as they handed a list.

"Thanks!" _Kaname _said as she took the list before walking off. '_Well, this oughta be fun. I might not be allowed to sneak away and have a little fun, but nothing was said about me creating a little tension here and there…'_

"Next!" The government worker uttered. She was wearing a white sweater and a kneelength skirt.

A long-haired brown-haired woman with two strands sticking out in front.

"Name?" The government worker asked.

"Naru Narusegawa," The woman answered.

"Alright, here's your list," The government worker said as they handed a list.

"Thank you, sir!" _Naru _answered with a smile sweet enough to make the Government agent blush a little bit as she took the list. As she left him, _Naru _thought, '_Time to win this and laugh in their faces. Mistress will be pleased with me for it!'_

A long-haired blue haired woman walked up. She had brown-furred dog ears. She was wearing a short skirt and a really baggy sweater that didn't do much to hide her large breasts.

"N... Name?" The Government agent asked, trying hard not to stare.

"Ayana Hizuki," The woman answered. As the government agent handed her a list, she whispered, "Sir, I don't think the last two were human. One had a plastic and metallic smell and the other didn't have any scent. Aside from Ms. Lockhart, the others had nonhuman scents."

Pushing up his sunglasses, the government agent said, "I'll keep that in mind and pass it to my superiors. Please do not cause any problems or confront them unless you have to, miss."

Ayana nodded before she said, "Thank you, sir."

As Ayana walked off, a short-haired brown-haired woman dressed in what appeared to be Miko cosplay walked up. The skirt and sash were both different shades of pink. She also was wearing light red fingerless gloves. Going by how her large breasts bounced, she seemed to not be wearing a bra.

"Name?" The government worker asked.

"Musubi," The woman cheerfully answered. After a few moments, she said, "...Oh! I have no last name."

"Ooo...Kay. Here's your list…" The government worker said as they handed a list to Musubi.

"Thanks!" Musubi answered before she skipped away.

'_If I didn't know better, I'd say all the women in line with large breasts were extraspecies! They verge on being from a porno or hentai with those sizes!' _ The Government worker thought as they wiped their forehead. "Next!

-oOo-

Both Belldandy and Miia noticed that Urd kept looking around and had her arms crossed in a way that brought attention to her bosom.

"Urd? Is something the matter?" Belldandy asked. When Urd tensed up, Belldandy wondered if she struck a nerve and if so, what caused it?

"Nope! Just… Just a bit worried, 'cause the last time we were around so many different species, it was a diplomatic function that nearly devolved into nasty fight, were it not for you and Ansuz calming everyone down," Urd quickly answered.

Belldandy sensed a fair amount of truth in what Urd has said, but there was a feeling that Urd either was lying or dodging the question. With so many mortals around, it didn't seem like a good idea to try and pry the truth out of Urd. Belldandy nodded as she said, "Alright… If I can help you, let me know."

"Is my goddess feeling a little jealous?" Miia asked as she slithered behind Urd and suddenly groped her breasts.

"S-stop that at once, Miia!" Urd snapped as she roughly pulled Miia's hands away. She then spun around and glared at Miia, who quickly shrank away from Urd's gaze.

Belldandy stepped in front of Miia and said, "Urd, there is no reason to get upset at Miia. She hasn't done anything you haven't."

"Well, she should have read the mood. This isn't the place for it," Urd huffed, looking away.

"How many times has that been said to you? How is this a serious matter?" Belldandy asked, taking a step towards Urd. "For all intents and purposes, this is an event to foster goodwill among students and incoming extraspecies. A good bit of humor makes that easier."

"You claiming I don't have a sense of humor?" Urd asked, a dark look entering her eyes.

"I never said that. The fact you like to do the 'Big Sister Breast Check' to Skuld, and… you used to do the same to me when were were younger... is ample proof that you have a sense of humor," Belldandy answered, in a slightly worried tone. She didn't want to accidentally goad Urd into fighting. '_Though your sense of humor might be too much at times….'_

"But not one you approve of," Urd muttered. She then smiled in an evil way. "Let's have a challenge. The one that wins the contest will be the better goddess. If I win, then I can treat Miia how I like. If you win, I'll do whatever you say."

Before Belldandy could respond, the government agent said, "Next!"

With a smirk, Urd began to walk away as she said, "May the best goddess win, Bell."

Belldandy glared at Urd. She wanted to point out that she didn't agree to Urd's terms, but both goddesses had a habit of accepting any challenges, even ones they didn't agree with.

"Who's Skuld?" Miia asked as she crawled up next to Belldandy.

"She is our youngest sister. She has a fascination with machines and technology in general," Belldandy explained.

"So this planet would be paradise for her?" Miia asked with a smile as she put her hands behind her back.

Belldandy thought about that as the government agent said, "Next!"

As Miia went to get a list, Belldandy said, "I guess... It would make her happy."

"Pardon me for overhearing, but perhaps thee should consider working with the extraspecies agency to have her brought over as an exchange student?" Someone said from behind Belldandy.

"That would be a good idea, miss… Oh…" Belldandy said as she turned around and saw who was behind her. A blonde-haired centaur, who seemed eager to compete.

"Centorea Shianus, pleasure to meet you," The centaur answered.

"Before either of the two could say anything more, the government agent said, "Next please!"

"I apologize, but I must be going," Belldandy said as she bowed.

"I understand. Mayhaps we might speak again soon, since we are enrolled here?" Centorea replied.

"I look forward to that," Belldandy answered before she went to get a list.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from Hotelkatz: I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover. I'd like to thank webmonkey44 of the Goddess Relief Office forums for coming up with the title of this fic.

elgordo of the goddess relief office beta-read this fic and added a reference to the Monster Musume anime..

(1)A friend of elgordo once did the Immurement prank to someone. To those that don't know the term, immurement is a punishment where a person is walled off and all possible exits are sealed off.

Alright, here is the list of characters submitted. Keep in mind that the campus queen contest story arc will last about three or four chapters and this is only the first chapter of the arc! I plan on having more character interaction, So don't worry about one-scene wonders.

zeroIQ's submission

Naru from Love Hina

IdiAmeanDada's submission

Tessa or Kaname from full metal panic

Anthonyl6892's submission

1\. Tiffania Westwood (Zero no Tsukaima)

2\. Musubi (Sekirei, other Sekirei are also possible)

3\. Rias Gremory (Make her look a bit older to fit into a college) (Highschool DxD, other girls also possible)

4\. Hizuki Ayana (Kagaku no Yatsura)

roughstar333's submission

1\. Tifa Lockhart


End file.
